


В кошачьей шкуре

by AryataMozer



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action, Cat/Human Hybrids, Children, Gen, Humor, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves, Изума и Аой помогают охотиться, Ога и Тоджо коты-оборотни, Ога ранен, Ога-кот и проблемы отцовства, Саотоме - неудачливый охотник, Саотоме охотится на оборотней
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryataMozer/pseuds/AryataMozer
Summary: Ога и Тоджо вляпались в неприятности. Теперь по ночам в кошачьем обличье они носятся по лесу Ишиямы. Не подозревающий о проблемах своих подопечных заклинатель Саотоме в компании парочки юных помощников выходит поохотиться на демонических кошек. Кто-то точно словит серебряную пулю и огребет по полной.
Relationships: Beelzebub IV (Beelzebub) & Oga Tatsumi, Oga Tatsumi & Toujou Hidetora





	1. Лихорадка

— Вот говорила же тебе, Тацуми, надо быть аккуратнее.

Мать поставила на стол горячий чай и мед. Лежащий на кровати Ога только выглянул из-под предплечья и снова прикрыл глаза. Он редко болел и успевал забыть насколько ж это поганое дело. Бросало то в жар, то в холод, кожа горела от прикосновений, ломило и выкручивало кости и суставы. Градусник показывал, что у него тридцать девять. Ну, и скотство! А ведь он собирался сегодня пойти на махач с Таджо!

— Как бы Вельзечка от тебя не подхватил простуду, — матушка склонилась над Бесопузом, возящимся на полу с игрушками, и подняла его на руки. — Пойдем, поспишь сегодня с нами, пусть Тацуми отдохнет.

— Ка-бу, — Бесопуз вопросительно посмотрел на Огу, тот махнул рукой.

— Иди, помучай бабушку, только не взрывай ничего, лады? — ему пришлось приподнять руку снова, чтобы бросить суровый взгляд на мальца.

Не хватало еще, чтобы родительскую спальню разнесло в щепки от миллионвольтовой шаровой.

— Мх? — Бесопуз взобрался к нему на кровать, дергая за футболку.

— Пойдем, Вельзи, бабушка угостит тебя чем-то вкусным.

Мать унесла мальца, а в дверях показалась Хильда.

— Что это ты расклеился, смерд? — она как обычно была дьявольски добра; хорошо хоть пинка не отвесила.

Ога скрипнул зубами и тут же пожалел: движение отозвалось мурашками в затылке и противной болью за глазами.

— Даже не жди, что подохну. Все из-за Бесопуза!

Хильда вопросительно подняла бровь.

На выходные Ога с Бесопузом и Тоджо укатили в горы, чтобы прокачаться. В пустом лесу можно было и не сдерживаться, а Тоджо вообще это дело не любил. Они орали, ржали и ревели как медведи на весь лес, молотя друг друга и валяя по земле. Ога сначала держал Бесопуза за плечами, но после ужина решил дать малому передышку. Даже дьяволенка могли утомить драки с утра до вечера.

— Проголодался?

Пока Тоджо жарил на костре их ужин, Ога покормил молоком Бесопуза.

От хорошего махача ныли все мышцы, болели отбитые кулаки, горело лицо. Ога оказался весь расцарапан и перепачкан в лесной грязи. Изгваздал новые шорты и футболку в земле и травяном соке — теперь только на помойку. Бесопуз довольный сидел на его коленях с бутылочкой.

— Жаль Зен не пошел, — Тоджо повернул шампуры над огнем и вытянул ноги, зарываясь босыми ступнями в траву.

— Ни хрена не жаль. От этого говнюка Саотоме одни проблемы. Чего только черный Бесопуз стоит.

— Он отлично умеет прокачивать силушку! — Тоджо поиграл мускулами. — Когда-то он мне помог. И тебе бы не помешало. Зен машется как сам дьявол.

Бесопуз сыто вздохнул, прижимаясь к животу Оги и явно собираясь вздремнуть. Ога закатил глаза: Тоджо даже не догадывался насколько близок к истине.

— Он практически дьявол — так и есть.

Поджарилось мясо. Обжигая пальцы, Ога с удовольствием уминал свою порцию, закусывая тем, что подкинула им в дорогу мать. Хильдину стряпню он благоразумно оставил нетронутой. Нет, ее кулинарные навыки заметно улучшились, но на этот раз она была против их отъезда в горы или просто не в духе, и Ога опасался, что она решит отомстить через желудок.

Свежий воздух и отличная драка нагуляли ему аппетит. Солнце уже садилось и по хорошему им нужно было возвращаться в гостиничный домик, который они сняли на ночь, чтобы не спать в лесу. Ночи были уже прохладные, осень как-никак.

Сытый Тоджо довольно улыбнулся, слизывая крошку хлеба и каплю крови из рассеченной губы.

— Гляжу, мальца совсем сморило.

Ога опустил взгляд на колени: Бесопуз беззастенчиво дрых, свернувшись клубком на его ногах.

— Что-то ты ранехонько решил спать, Бесопуз. Потом разорешься в три часа ночи.

Он накрыл бесенка своей курткой, чтобы не замерз: для Оги не будет прощения — Хильда пошинкует его в салат.

— Ну, а ты что? Неужто так и закончим в детское время? — Тоджо выглядел полным сил, он усмехнулся, подначивая. — Малец пусть спит, а мы с тобой еще не закончили на сегодня. Или зассал?

— Да десять раз, — Ога сжал кулак, улыбаясь.

Бесопуза пришлось оставить неподалеку от костра, закутанным в одежду Оги. Главное было не отходить слишком далеко. А от их криков и рыков малой едва ли прсонется6 для дьяволенка ж нет лучшей колыбельной!

Когда спустя три часа Тоджо завалил его на лопатки второй раз, Ога позорно ударил кулаком о землю. Радовало только, что и сам противник едва стоит на ногах. Они оба взмокли до предела, забыв об отдыхе и перерывах, влажная футболка теперь холодно липла к телу — ночь как никак, а их костер почти потух. Никто не хотел признавать, что устал и хочет закончить — это было равносильно проигрышу.

— Ну что, сдаешься, сопляк? — Тоджо стиснул разбитый до крови кулак, улыбаясь.

— Сам с ног валишься, а мне предлагаешь сдаваться, баран?

После этого они обычно шли на новый виток боя, но на этот раз оба усмехнулись. Ога утер пот со лба, Тоджо сплюнул кровь. Лучшего отдыха на выходные и не придумаешь.

— Пошли, а то твой малой расхнычется, — Тоджо примирительно закончил первым.

И они вернулись к костру. Вот тут-то Ога и обнаружил, что его куртка пуста.

— БЕСОПУЗ!!!

Бесенок пропал, неизвестно когда и куда делся, а Ога и не заметил! Проклиная себя и Тоджо, он хватался за голову. Усталость и мысли о сне улетучились. Сопляк уполз куда-то в темный лес! Или его кто-то утащил! И Ога понятия не имел, где и как искать его в темноте! А если он разревется… если он разревется…

— Мне пиздец!!!

— Чего паникуешь раньше времени? — Тоджо положил ладонь ему на плечо. — Не мог же он далеко уползти. Давай, поищем.

— Легко тебе говорить, олень! Это не тебя шарахнет молнией на смерть, если что! — Ога рванулся в ближайшие кусты. — Бесопуз! Где ты? Я тебе уши надеру, сейчас же выходи! Бесопуз!!!

В темноте не было видно ни хера. Ога нацеплял на лицо паутины, обспотыкался обо все корни и разодрал кожу на руках и лице о колючие кусты.

Если Бесопуз уколет палец о шипы и разревется — ему крышка!

Если Бесопузу на голову упадет паук — Оге кранты!

Если Бесопуз провалится в какую-нибудь яму — Тоджо принесет домой только Огин поджаренный труп!!!

— Бесопуз, мать твою демоницу! Сейчас же иди сюда!

А если его сожрали лисы или волки?!

Сначала его убьет Мисака, потом матушка, а потом Хильда. В любом случае он не жилец…

Он добрался до берега горной речки. Здесь в свете полной луны Ога, наконец, смог осмотреться. И вдруг увидел его!

Бесопуз возился с чем-то или кем-то мелким на самом краю обрыва.

— Бесопуз!!! А ну, стой! Стой на месте, понял!

Ребенок обернулся и помахал Оге рукой. Зверушка — не то кролик, не то енот, не то хрен пойми кто (так далеко Ога не видел), — спрыгнула вниз, спускаясь по склону к воде. Бесопуз смело пополз вперед.

Если бы Ога сдавал тест на скоростной забег с препятствиями, он бы получил первое место. Ломая кусты и юные деревца, прошибая ногами корни и все, что попадается на пути, он за считанные секунды преодолел нехилое расстояние между ним и Бесопузом, хватая последнего за ногу прежде, чем он улетел вниз.

— Успел… — Ога выдохнул и подтянул мальца к своему лицу, держа за лодыжку головой вниз.

Ох, и недобрый у него был взгляд. Любой сопляк наложил бы в штаны, но у Бесопуза и штанов не было. Так что он смотрел на отца без капли страха или чувства вины.

— Я думал мне писец, засранец эдакий!!! Ты чо удумал! В лес без меня сбежал! И какого рожна, ты пытался прыгнуть в пропасть?

— Нашел? — Тоджо вывалился из леса к ним, такой же растрепанный и поцарапанный, с мелкими веточками и листьями, застрявшими в волосах. — Да не ори ты так, напугаешь малого.

Ога посадил Бесопуза к себе на локоть, а Тоджо потрепал бесенка по макушке.

— Етить, я был одной ногой в могиле! Ты бы тоже орал!

— Любишь пугать папочку, да, Бесопуз? — Тоджо рассмеялся, будто ничего и вовсе не случилось.

— Дя, — Бесопуз кивнул, хватая Огу за нос и губы.

— Засранец! — вышло бы зло, если бы он мог нормально говорить.

Под ногой у Оги что-то хрустнуло, и земля поехала вниз. Он только и успел пихнуть малого в руки успевшего отшатнуться Тоджо. Они стояли на самом краю берега, земля не выдержала их топота и беготни, и Ога сверзился вместе с огромным куском почвы вниз, прямо в воду.

— Ога! — Тоджо благоразумно сделал пару шагов назад, держа Бесопуза в руках, глядя, как Ога плюхается в реку.

Река была неглубокая, а берег не такой уж высокий. Не утонуть, не разбиться, но приятного мало.

— Проклятье!!!

Сыпля матерными ругательствами, Ога кое-как выбрался из воды, оскальзываясь руками и ногами на камнях. Он вымок до нитки в ледяной воде и с трудом поднялся по грязному обрыву обратно наверх. Еще и задницу нехило отбил о дно. Тоджо протянул ему руку, помогая взобраться и встать на ноги.

— Ка-бу, ка-бу! — взбудораженный своими приключениями и падением Оги Бесопуз тянул к нему руки, вертясь в чужой хватке.

— Холодища, пздц! — у Оги зуб на зуб не попадал. — Все из-за тебя! Чего теперь пищишь? Пусть Тоджо тебя несет, я весь мокрый!

На глаза Беспоуза навернулись слезы, когда он увидел, что Ога отходит прочь, оставляя его в чужих руках.

— Сейчас заревет же, — Тоджо стянул с плеч кофту и протянул Оге: — накинь вместо футболки и возьми его.

Ога с рычанием стиснул зубы. Не хотелось идти на поводу у мальца, но Тоджо был прав. Шарахнет — и обоим мало не покажется.

Чужая кофта болталась на Оге как на пугале, и он завернул довольного Бесопуза в ее край: так и об кусты не оцарапается. Зато им с Тоджо досталось по полной. Луна скрылась и в темной чаще они влетели в жутко колючий кустарник.

— Ауч, что ж за дерьмо, — Оге разодрало голень в мясо.

— Не люблю растения, — Тоджо с хрустом разломил ветку, расцарапавшую ему плечо.

К гостевому домику они вернулись далеко за полночь, расцарапанные, грязные, а Ога еще и трясущийся от холода, с мокрыми волосами и ногами.

— Не смей винить моего господина в собственной глупости, — Хильда без жалости смотрела на него сверху вниз. — Ты должен заботиться о нем и присматривать, а ты с этим здоровяком позабыл, зачем вообще в лес пришел. Хорош отец!

— Да хватит гундеть над ухом! Я его накормил и уложил, не я виноват, что ему в лес приспичило!

Служанка закатила глаза, понимая, что спорить бесполезно, и вышла из комнаты, бросив напоследок:

— Не смей залеживаться. Не хочу, чтобы хозяин о тебе беспокоился.

— Как будто ему есть дело…

Наконец, оставшись в одиночестве, Ога погасил свет и уткнулся лицом в подушку, накрыв голову мокрым полотенцем. В тишине и темноте стало чуть легче. Он все-таки смог уснуть, правда, недолго.

Бесопуз шарахнул внезапно и из другой комнаты. Огу подкинуло на постели.

— Да в рот мне ноги!!! И так херово, так еще и он орет! — стоило сердцу успокоиться, как Бесопуз заревел опять.

Ога вскочил с постели. Лучше уж пусть он возится под боком, чем орет с первого этажа. Кое-как доковыляв до гостиной, держась за раскалывающуюся голову, он вытянул руки вперед. От яркого света глаза слезились и закрывались, так что комнату и семью он видел только в щелочку между ресницами. Вытянул руки в сторону зеленой макушки, сидящей на полу с Мисакой.

— Бесопуз.

— Ка-бу! — мелкий быстро подполз к нему, и Ога притянул его к груди.

Бесенок недовольно ворчал, яростно жестикулируя, пытаясь без слов рассказать о том, что его выбесило.

— Идем спать, иначе я помру.

Хильда догнала его в коридоре, где Ога едва волочил ноги.

— Да на тебя без слез не взглянешь.

— Вот и не гляди. И без тебя тошно. До завтра, — он захлопнул дверь у нее перед носом.

Рассчитывать на то, что Бесопуз сразу ляжет и уснет, не приходилось, но пусть лучше по Оге скачет и пищит, зато Ога успеет его утихомирить быстрее, чем если он разорется в другом конце дома.

— Если будешь реветь — я помру и тебе придется искать нового родителя, понял? — он уложил его рядом, но Бесопуз тут же вывернулся из-под его руки и забрался Оге на живот.

— Делай, что хочешь, только не плачь.

Он прикрыл глаза рукой, ожидая, что Бесопуз спустится за игрушками, но бесенок вскарабкался по его груди и попытался убрать руку Оги с лица. После безуспешных попыток, послышался опасный писк.

— Ну, что тебе? Я сплю! — пришлось приоткрыть один глаз.

Бесопуз смотрел на него, не понимая, почему Ога лег так рано, почему не хочет с ним играть и отворачивает лицо.

— Ка-бу? — он потыкал пальцем ему в щеку.

— Из-за тебя болею, между прочим, имей совесть!

Он снова закрылся, а Бесопуз сполз с него на кровать, а потом на пол и закопался в коробку с игрушками, чем-то гремя и шурша. От каждого звука звенело в ушах и стучало кувалдой в голове. Ога не был уверен, что долго протянет, но раз уж решил, так не время отступать. На секунду приоткрыл глаза — из коробки торчала только голая детская задница, Бесопуз знатно закопался и искал на дне очевидно что-то конкретное.

«Хоть бы было заклинание демоническое, от которого ты бы уснул скорее…»

Пока Ога размышлял о том, как было бы проще, Бесопуз снова вскарабкался на его грудь и на этот раз что-то ткнулось прямо Оге в рот.

— Мгх, тьфу, ты что творишь?

В руке у бесенка бы пластмассовый градусник. Он настойчиво ткнул им Оге в рот еще раз, но промахнулся и засадил прямо в ноздрю. Только мужская гордость не позволила орать и пускать слезы от боли.

— Ты меня добьешь! — Ога вынул градусник, но Бесопуз уже притащил пластиковый шприц, и если бы не Огина предусмотрительность, шприц торчал бы из второй его ноздри.

— Ка-бу!!! — Бесопуз яростно тыкал им в ладонь родителя, прикрывающего лицо от его яростных целительских атак.

— Лечить меня удумал? Мы уже играли в доктора, спасибочки, но хватило всей школе. Эй, ну, прекрати, — он отобрал у бесенка все натащенные докторские прибамбасы, и Бесопуз гневно замотал головой, готовый вот-вот зареветь. — Не вздумай реветь! Мне и так херово!

Они уставились друг на друга. Ога смотрел устало и раздраженно, Бесопуз расстроено и гневно. Он все еще хотел заплакать, стиснул кулаки, и Ога зажмурился, надеясь, что малой наревется быстро. Но когда через несколько секунд ничего не случилось, он удивленно уставился на Бесопуза. Тот все еще хмурился, но слезы вкатил обратно.

— Передумал?

— Дя.

Вот это новость…

— Ложись спать, Бесопуз. Завтра поиграем.

Глаза закрывались сами собой от головной боли. Ога опустил ладонь мальцу на спину, предлагая спуститься и лечь рядом, на свое место, но Бесопуз подполз выше и улегся у него на груди. В подбородок ткнулась лохматая макушка, послышалось сопение.

«Черт с тобой. Спи, где хочешь…»

Спящий на животе или груди Бесопуз перестал Оге мешать — он вообще не обращал на его маленький вес внимание. Сегодня от каждого его движения и возни кожа горела болезненным огнем, но стоило ему успокоиться, как Ога тут же провалился в сон. Не могла помешать даже полная луна, светящая через окно прямо в лицо… И, конечно, он не мог увидеть, как в лунном свете горят красным глаза Бесопуза, лежащего под его ладонью с меткой.

Утром Ога был как новенький.

_Три недели и два дня спустя._

Ога широченно зевнул, и Бесопуз почти успел сунуть ему в рот свой кулак смеха ради. Наученный горьким опытом, Ога успевал остановить его даже в полусне.

— Чего это ты такой не выспавшийся? Бесопуз опять ночью плакал?

Фуруичи лениво отщипывал от своего бутерброда куски, это был их второй завтрак, так что они были не особенно голодны. Просто ушли на крышу, подальше от остальных.

— Не помню. Кажись, снилась какая-то хрень, вот и не выспался, — Ога лениво почесал в затылке, облокачиваясь спиной о перила и запрокидывая голову назад.

Он уже второй день чувствовал себя не выспавшимся. Бесопуз тоже прикорнул у него на плече. Решено, сегодня лягут пораньше, чтобы завтра не ходить зомбарями!

— А вы, часом, не с Тоджо опять ходили ночью тренироваться?

— С чего взял? — Ога удивленно посмотрел на Фуруичи, а тот ткнул пальцем куда-то в другой край крыши.

— Да вон он тоже дрыхнет. Уж от него трудно ожидать такого бездарного прогула. Думал, он на подработке.

— И правда, Тоджо! — Ога клыкасто улыбнулся и похрустел пальцами.

— Эй, ты что собрался на спящего напасть? Безжалостный! — Фуруичи бросился следом.

Ога пронесся через всю крышу, замахнулся и резко опустил кулак. Его удар встретила открытая ладонь Тоджо.

— Вот паршивец, я же сплю, — Тоджо отпихнул его руку и лениво повернулся с боку на спину, открывая глаза и самодовольно улыбаясь.

— Проверял твою реакцию!

— Я те это припомню.

Они злобно захихикали, и Фуруичи на всякий случай отошел в сторону: от этих бешеных черт знает чего ожидать. В последнее время они имели привычку устраивать махач при любых условиях, как только сталкивались в городе. А происходило это довольно часто. Оставив все дела, Ога бросался в драку, и в отличие от обычных заварушек, из которых он в несколько минут выходил победителем после пары «супертумаков Оги» или «выносных пендалей Оги», с Тоджо они могли застрять надолго. Однажды Фуруичи с Бесопузом так до вечера просидели, ожидая, когда уже этим придуркам надоест махаться. И если Бесопуз болел за родителя, Фуруичи начал откровенно скучать, он и уроки все переделал, и журнальчик зачел, и хавку приносил дважды, а этим хоть бы что: машутся и ржут.

Но сегодня Оге было лень. Тоджо тоже с ленцой прищурился от солнца. Поняв, что другой не настроен на драку, они разошлись обратно по углам, и Ога снова откинулся на своем месте на перила.

— Даже драться не захотел, эк тебя сморило, — на самом деле Фуруичи был удивлен.

— Он сам не захотел, а не я.

— Да не важно…

Ога рухнул в кровать в девять вечера, и Бесопуз на этот раз без нытья присоединился к нему, еще с ужина уснув у него на коленях.

— Ты, часом, не заболел опять, смерд? — Хильда отвлеклась от своего сериала, когда они проходили мимо.

— Не дождешься, — Ога оскалился ей в ответ и убрался к себе.

Он набросил одеяло на голову, скрываясь от лунного света. Бесопуз свернулся калачиком у него под боком, оказавшись накрытым рукой Оги и одеялом.

— Наконец-то выдрыхнусь…

Ога уснул.

А через несколько часов одеяло соскользнуло с его плеч, и глаза Оги сверкнули зеленым отблеском в свете луны.

Он приподнялся, ловко спрыгивая с кровати и мягко ступая когтистыми передними лапами по матрасу. Его предплечья вытянулись и покрылись черной блестящей гладкой шерстью. Кисти и пальцы стали длиннее, ногти превратились в острые когти, подушечки на ладонях стали больше, чтобы ступать на них стало удобней. Он опустил задние лапы на пол, шагая на цыпочках… Для человека — на цыпочках. Но не для зверя. По ковру мазнул длинный тонкий хвост, покрытый черной шерстью.

Когтистая рука схватила за ткань футболки и одним движением сорвала ее с тела, отбрасывая куски ненужной ткани за кровать, обнажая грудь и спину, покрытые густой лоснящейся гривой.

На все еще напоминавшем человеческое лицо выросли вибриссы; дьявольские узоры, расползающиеся от метки Зевула, покрыли его тело и расчертили лоб и скулы, заостряя черты. Зеленые лаза с вертикальным зрачком видели в сумерках даже лучше, чем при свете дня. Он облизнул отросшие клыки и потянулся, выгнув спину, припадая на передние лапы.

Под одеялом что-то завозилось, и Ога замер, навострив два острых уха, улавливающих все звуки в доме. На лунный свет выбрался мелкий, даже толком не покрытый шерстью, детеныш и протянул к нему крохотные лапки. По сравнению с детенышем Ога был огромным.

Он опустил голову ниже и принюхался, тычась кончиком носа в волосы, лоб и щеку. Детеныш пах Огой и довольно пищал.

Ога поднял морду к окну. Через стекло в комнату проникал лунный свет. Он звал его за собой — на охоту, опробовать силы, размять лапы. Ога приподнял переднюю лапу и на пробу сжал пальцы. Сильные, когтистые! Он сможет завалить добычу и задрать ее на смерть. Ему некогда возиться с детенышем.

Он осмотрел свое гнездо. Здесь не было ни других детенышей, ни самки, которая могла бы о них позаботиться. Ога склонился ниже, пихнул Бесопуза лапой, заставляя упасть на живот, и опустил голову ниже, но замер.

Не опасно ли?

Он как будто бы никогда такого не делал.

Зубы схватились за теплую податливую кожу на холке. Метка на его лапе замерцала, и он поднял Бесопуза с постели за шкирку. Детеныш довольно пищал: очевидно, все в порядке.

Куда бы его деть?

Ога добрался до шкафа, открыл лапой дверь и опустил детеныша на стопку постельного белья. Бесопуз удивленно уставился на него, обернувшись.

Чего глядит? Здесь будет безопасней, если закрыть. Он должен вести себя тихо, чтобы никто не заметил его, иначе Ога не сможет покинуть гнездо.

-Ка-Бу! — Бесопуз недовольно завопил, глядя на то, как Ога закрывает дверь шкафа, а потом и вовсе разревелся.

По комнате заметались молнии, наполняя дома шумом и грохотом. Ога прижал уши и прижался к полу, шипя и рыча. Молнии болезненно кололи кожу, заставляли шерсть вставать дыбом, и он поспешил снова открыть шкаф.

Детеныш бросился к нему, ловко забрался по лапе на спину и вцепился в гриву, рыча и шмыгая носом.

Ясно. Боится оставаться один.

В планах Оги не было ребенка, но не мог же он бросить своего детеныша вот так, без присмотра? Придется забрать его с собой на охоту. Времени не так уж много…

Он вскочил на подоконник, подгоняемый радостным гулением детеныша, открыл лапой окно и ловко выскочил на крышу. Свежий ветер вызывал азарт и аппетит, Ога облизнулся, махнул хвостом и рванул вперед — прочь от домов, дальше, туда, где был лес и были большие мыши, которых он мог поймать и сожрать.

Детеныш, скрытый от холода и людей в копне его гривы, был счастлив.


	2. Проблемы оборотней с младенцами

— …ты меня слушаешь или спишь? Ога!

— Ты так нудил, что я уснул, — Ога отпихнул его лицо ладонью, чтобы друг не орал на ухо.

Сегодня припекало, и Огу сморило прямо за партой. Фуруичи рассказывал о вчерашних попытках сходить на свидание, но Ога не слишком-то слушал, а потом, кажись, и вовсе отрубился. А ведь собирался вчера лечь пораньше, етить!

Он потянулся. Спина и ноги ныли так, будто он всю ночь бегал, а не дрых. Бесопуз бессовестно спал с первого урока, а ведь уже был третий. Нет, Оге только на руку: спит, значит, не просит жрать и не ревет. Можно самому расслабиться.

— Поди гамаешь всю ночь или комиксы читаешь, вот и дрыхнешь днем, — Фуруичи сделал свои неверные выводы и получил кулаком в челюсть.

Так-то Оге по фигу, что там думал друг, но обидно ж.

— А ну, всем цыц! Урок алгебры начинается! — Садохара был как обычно наполовину в истерике.

Ога не слушал.

— Интересно, куда подевался дерьма кусок Саотоме? — Фуруичи ткнул его ручкой в плечо, наклоняясь ближе.

— Мне почем знать, плевал я на этого дедана.

Саотоме и в самом деле сегодня не пришел. Скучный упырь Садохара гундел с самого утра отборную нудятину, от которой Ога зевал и отключался прямо над тетрадью.

Решено: свалит после третьего урока и выдрыхнется где-нибудь подальше от дома, иначе сразу прилетит от Хильды или от матери, что валяется почем зря.

— Ну, почему сразу ко мне! — Фуруичи был не в восторге, что Ога выбрал его дом в качестве места для отсыпки. — Мало мне дедана Аленделона, еще и ты дрыхнуть на моей койке будешь.

— Да че те жалко что ли? Завали, Фуруичи, у меня дома три женщины и одна из них дьявол — они ж мне выспаться не дадут.

— А кто тебе ночью спать не давал, а? А может, ты с Хильдой?.. — Фуруичи чуть не пустил пар из ушей, представляя, из-за чего Ога мог не выспаться с Хильдой, за что и получил хорошенький тумак.

— Олень, забудь все, что ты там нафантазировал! Если бы я не спал из-за Хильды, то только потому что она оттачивала на мне свои демонические навыки боя из-за какой-нибудь херни!

К ужину Ога вернулся бодрым и отдохнувшим.

— Вы где пропадали? — Хильда встретила его на пороге, грозно постукивая половником о бедро.

Лапы несли Огу вперед, прочь из оставленного пустого гнезда. Бесеныш крепко держался за шерсть, оседлав его спину, и Ога двигался быстро, но осторожно: не хотелось бы потерять малого при неосторожном прыжке. Впрочем, переживать было не о чем.

Его тело было идеальным телом хищника. Гибким и плавным. Несмотря на свои большие размеры он передвигался по улицам пригорода практически бесшумно. Его слышали и чуяли только собаки, облаивая вслед. Бродячие кошки в ужасе убегали прочь, поджимая хвосты, когда Ога вскакивал на забор, чтобы передвигаться по высокой изгороди. Так было лучше видно: дорогу и дворы, окна спящих домов, небо и звезды.

В лунном свете глаза Оги сверкали зелеными бликами. Он сел на угловой столбик забора последнего дома и принюхался. Дальше начинался пустырь и лес, наполненный шорохами и запахами множества зверей. Ога чувствовал их даже издалека, и не только простецких птиц, лисиц и кроликов, но и других…

Тех, от кого пахло смертью и демонической силой. Его вибриссы улавливали все магическое зверье в радиусе пары миль. Лес был полон дьявольских тварей, духов, тэнгу, екаев — мелких и не заметных для человека, но заметных для большого кота.

— МААААУ! — он довольно мякнул и зевнул, демонстрируя всему лесному братству острые клыки и длинный влажный язык.

— Дя, — Бесопуз протянул маленькую ручку и схватил его за мягкое теплое ухо, торчащее из-под волос.

Прошлой ночью они только прогулялись, обходя территорию, примечая тропы и обследуя местность. Ога обнюхал свой сектор леса, оставил следы от когтей на деревьях, помечая территорию, словил и заглотил пару нерасторопных екаев в облике двухвостой белки и енота-альбиноса. Бесенок не успел помешать его охоте. Делов-то было: одной лапой ударить, сбив с ног, и заглотить в два укуса.

От поглощения нечисти узоры на его теле засверкали ярче.

Но то было вчера. Сегодня Ога собирался поохотиться на кого-то покрупнее енотов и сожрать кого-то более сытного, чем белка. Если детеныш будет мешать, что делать? Можно ли оставить малого в лесу вот так? Пусть даже рядом… Любая дрянь могла к нему подобраться и укусить.

Ога бесшумно спрыгнул вниз и, двигаясь большими тихими прыжками, пересек пустырь и скрылся в чаще. Он и не видел, что его заметили…

Охота была славной. И даже глубокая царапина на плече не особенно расстраивала. Ога улегся на высокую мягкую траву на опушке — сытый и довольный, и детеныш скатился с его спины вниз. Хотел отбежать, но Ога вернул его обратно, загребая осторожно когтистой лапой. Не стоило малому отходить далеко — весь лес стоял на ушах после того, что Ога устроил местной нечисти.

«Дьявол… дьявол… дьявол…» — шептали ветер в кронах деревьев и горная речка.

Ога самодовольно улыбнулся. Его морда все еще была испачкана в крови, но он чувствовал себя слишком сытым и ленивым, чтобы стирать ее. Запах смерти отпугивал от него других — не стоит избавляться. Он склонил голову к плечу и тщательно вылизал все еще немного кровоточащую рану. Тонкие усики метки Зевула тянулись к ней под шерстью, чтобы быстрее залечить.

— Ка-бу, ка-бу! Оу! У! Буу! — Бесопуз радостно скакал рядом, так и оставшись зажатым между его лапой и грудью.

Пусть смотрит и учится, как нужно охотиться.

Ога склонился ниже, чтобы обнюхать малого, и тот схватился цепкими пальцами за его вибриссы.

— МАААУ!

«Вырвешь же, Бесопуз! Отпусти!» — получужая мысль пронеслась в голове, а детеныш радостно запищал.

Освобожденный из захвата Ога клацнул челюстями у него перед лицом, показывая, что с родителем шутки плохи. Увидев его большие зубы, Бесопуз пришел в еще больший восторг, обнимая Огу за морду.

Пришлось перетерпеть, пока малой успокоится. После ушей, вибриссов и морды малой залез на его бок, а потом скатился со спины.

«Не дергай за хвост! Не дергай, Бесопуз!» — крики подсознания оставили Огу-кота равнодушным, он улыбнулся по-кошачьи и дернул кончиком, заставляя Бесопуза попрыгать, чтобы поймать кисточку.

«Доиграешься, он тебя пнет по бубенцам!»

Но прежде, чем случилась катастрофа, Ога протянул лапу за спину и сгреб мальца в охапку, снова перетаскивая через себя и усаживая в поле зрения. Бесопуз вопросительно смотрел на него, Ога провел пальцами, зачесывая его маленькую патлатую гриву назад, чтобы так не торчала во все стороны. Бесполезно.

— Ка-бу? — протянутая к нему маленькая лапка детеныша была грязной от крови, видимо, испачкался, когда хватал Огу за лицо.

Горячий язык коснулся детской кожи, слизывая кровь и грязь. Бесеныш запищал от щекотки, засмеялся падая на спину и пытаясь увернуться от родительского языка. Ога не стал особо стараться, все равно скоро домой.

Луна уже скрылась за кронами дальних деревьев, а значит пора было уходить.

Он поднялся и предложил лапу бесенышу: тот поспешно забрался ему на спину, хватаясь одной рукой за шерсть, а другой командуя вперед.

Они бесшумно рванулись через лес другой тропой, домой. Но на полпути Ога замер, навострив уши, и детеныш прижался ближе к его спине, прячась в гриве и рыча, как зверь.

Здесь…

Ога весь обратился в слух, припадая к земле и крадясь тихо и осторожно вперед, к источнику чужого незнакомого запаха. Он добрался до дерева и, наконец, нашел то, что искал: глубокие следы от больших когтей, пара клочков вонючей рыжей шерсти другого кота. Вот скотство!

Какой-то гаденыш прошел по его территории и оставил свою метку, бросая Оге дерзкий вызов!

Огромный, когтистый, рыжий кошак, смердящий желанием подраться!

«Да этот говнюк напрашивается на клык!» — подсознание было солидарно с Огой-котом.

Он поднял взгляд к небу.

Не сегодня. Время было на исходе.

Он поднялся на задние лапы, впился когтями в кору дерева и оставил глубокие, длинные следы своих когтей, перечеркивая чужую метку. Так-то. Пусть знает: Ога принял вызов.

***

— Тоже их чуешь, Иттосай, м? — Саотоме сидел на пороге храма Маппутацу.

Старик Куниеда стоял, опираясь о деревянную колону и глядя в темноту леса.

— Они появились в прошлый лунный цикл, — Куниеда почесал подборок, задумчиво глядя на луну. — Видимо, тогда только обратились. Я бы их и не заметил, если б не наткнулся на одного случайно.

Саотоме смахнул пепел в сторону и снова затянулся. Будто мало ему дерьма с мальцом Зевула и его несносным папашей, так еще и Нэкомата объявилась в лесах. Давненько Саотоме не приходилось охотиться на всякую дьявольскую паскуду вроде оборотней. Он предпочитал махаться с теми, кто имел человеческий облик, а не отстреливать полубезумных животных, гонимых инстинктами.

— Ох, не люблю я эту игру в кошки-мышки, — он с ленцой вынул из сумки револьвер и прокрутил пустой барабан.

— Может, возьмешь на охоту этого охламона с дьявольским сынком? Пусть хоть пользу принесут, заодно и навыки прокачают.

Саотоме рыкнул.

— Смерти моей хочешь, Куниеда? Этот говна кусок скорее лес спалит и меня подстрелит, чем чего полезное учудит. В башке ветер свищет.

— Сэнсей? — на порог вышла в полупоклоне Исафую.

Она слегка сторонилась Саотоме, но к Куниеде относилась с уважительным восхищением, что не могло не смешить Саотоме. Знала бы девчуля, что это Саотоме когда-то научил старика всему, что тот умел. Эх, молодежь.

— Дедушка изготовил то, что вы просили, и наполнил их водой из святилища.

Она протянула деревянную коробку Куниеде, а тот передал ее Саотоме. Зенчжуро открыл крышку и вынул одну пулю, чтоб рассмотреть получше. В лунном свете символы, которые он впечатал в серебро, сверкнули отблеском заклятья.

— Если не разобратит заклятье, то прикончит пуля.

Он заполнил барабан револьвера и обернулся.

— Давай, Иттосай, пусть внучка твоя приходит учиться. Она у тебя бабенка смышленая, глядишь, и остальные дуралеи к ней подтянутся.

Куниеда недовольно выдохнул, но Саотоме усмехнулся: рад ведь старикан, что Аой пошла по его стопам и может научиться чему-то у Заклинателя.

— А справишься с двумя?

— Чегой-то с двумя? — Саотоме закинул сумку на плечо, собираясь отправиться домой, чтобы отоспаться перед завтрашней охотой.

— Исуруги тебе на помощь своего подопечного прислал.

— Тьфу, — Саотоме сплюнул и почесал в затылке. — На кой мне этот Изума сдался. Как бы его эта котовасия не задрала ненароком. Эх, одна возня с этими шкетами!

— Ну, успехов, Саотоме.

Куниеда ушел в храм, а Саотоме, мурлыкая под нос бордую мелодию, пошел по лесной тропинке.

***

— Долго еще ты будешь дрыхнуть? — в дверь раздался стук и голос Хильды прорвался сквозь сон, вынуждая Огу открыть глаза.

Он пробурчал в ответ, что встает, с трудом соображая, почему лежит под одеялом с головой и где его подушка. Бесопуз свернулся клубком у него под рукой, сопя под мышку. Ога скинул одеяло.

«Какого хрена сплю наоборот?»

Подушка валялась где-то в ногах. Он снова оказался без футболки, хотя засыпал в ней. Когда только успел снять?

_Когтистая лапа срывает ткань с груди._

«Ну, и приснится херота!»

— Просыпайся, Бесопуз, а то Хильда нас живьем сожрет.

Он поплелся в ванную и только в зеркале увидел красующийся на плече глубокий шрам.

— Етить! Чо за херня?!

Рана зажила, но кое-где еще не отошла засохшая корка. Ога потрогал пальцами — чесалось, но было не больно. Еще вчера ее не было, а сегодня уже зажила! И когда успел посадить?

_Клыкастый зверек с длинным острым хвостом жалит в плечо, но удар проходит по касательной, рассекая кожу и мышцы._

_Длинный язык зализывает рану…_

_Тонкие, светящиеся в темноте красным линии метки Зевула вплетаются в края раны, помогая исцелиться…_

— Ты там на унитазе уснул, брательник? — Мисака заколотила в дверь.

— Да можно в этом доме уединиться хоть на десять минут или нет, етить-колотить!

— Давай, реще заканчивай свое уединение. Хильда и Вельзи уже завтракают, опоздаешь — пойдешь в школу голодным.

— Не больно-то и хотелось!

Мисака ушла, а Ога понял, что так и есть. Жрать совсем не охота. Он чувствовал себя сытым, даже объевшимся.

_Тонкие звериные кости хрустят на зубах, рот наполняет горячая соленая кровь. Он отрывает куски сырой плоти, пережевывая ее вместе с шерстью, кожей и жиром, раскусывая хрящи и сухожилия._

От отвращения Ога едва не сблевал, зажимая рот над раковиной и отчаянно потея. Не то сон, не то воспоминания выглядели достаточно реалистичными и пугающими.

«Какая-то демоническая херня? Типа испытаний, что ли? Снова бесовские экзамены? А может, Бесопузу кошмары снятся, и я как-то улавливаю?»

Но если жуткие воспоминания можно было свалить на кошмары, то что делать со шрамом?

Ога впился пальцами в края раковины, унимая тяжелое дыхание и сердцебиение. Чтобы за срань с ним не случилась этой ночью, он как-нибудь сам разберется. А лучше вовсе ее проигнорировать, ибо как известно, большинство проблем проходят сами, если не обращать на них внимания.

Он вымылся под душем и переоделся, собрал сумку, но перед выходом из комнаты не удержался и заглянул под кровать. В углу валялась какая-то тряпка.

«Мало ли что там лежит…»

Встал, чтобы уйти, но передумал.

«Мужик я или ссыкло поганое?!»

Сунул руку под кровать и достал то, что там валялось.

Это была его футболка разорванная на куски…

— Ты собираешься завтракать или нет? — Хильда открыла дверь, и Ога поспешно зашвырнул свою находку туда, откуда вытащил.

— Я опаздываю.

Он выхватил из ее рук накормленного и умытого Бесопуза и сумку с его жрачкой, уносясь из дома прежде, чем кто-нибудь успел ему сказать что-то еще.

— Слушай, Фуруичи, а ты когда-нибудь ходил во сне?

— Ходил во сне? Ты о чем это? — Фуруичи растерянно посмотрел на него, забыв об обеде.

— Чего не понятно, олень? Когда спишь и ходишь, а утром ничего не помнишь! — тупость друга откровенно раздражала. Неужто неясно о чем речь?

Ога тут не шутки шутит!

— Ну, может быть, в детстве лунатил. А ты почему спрашиваешь?

— Ни почему! Спросить уже нельзя? Достал!

— Ладно, не кипятись. Какой-то ты дерганный сегодня. Бесопуз чего натворил?

Они уставились на бесенка, сидящего на разложенном одеяле на крыше и возящим карандашом в альбоме.

— Сказал же ничего.

Лучше бы не спрашивал. Не зря Хильда назвала как-то Фуруичи — Доставуйчи. Он же теперь с ума сведет расспросами. Надо сразу слить тему.

— Кстати, гляжу сегодня и Куниеды нет. Вы, часом, не вместе с ней лунатили? — в голосе Фуруичи слышались привычные для него намеки.

— Ты напрашиваешься на кулак, Фуруичи.

— Вот ты скучный, Ога! Вокруг тебя одни красотки крутятся, а ты их игнорируешь. И что они в тебе находят!

— Наверное, им нравится, что я их не достаю всякой хренотенью, как ты.

Разговор вернулся к обычному: Фуруичи ныл и жаловался на любовные неудачи, Ога огрызался или отмалчивался. Бесопуз, уставший возиться с карандашами, забрался к родителю на колени и заканючил, прося молоко.

— Проголодался?

Он достал бутылочку с молоком, усадил бесенка на локоть, чтобы накормить, и вздрогнул.

_Придушенный пушистый зверь солонил своей кровью клыки Оги, но Ога уже был сыт. Пришло время накормить детеныша. Он бросил свежее мясо в траву перед Бесопузом, предлагая ему перекусить. Бесопуз потыкал пальцем в шерсть дохлого зверька, довольно запищал, но есть, конечно же, не стал. Ога наклонился и оторвал шматок мяса прямо из бока зверька, сунул в рот, показывая, что нужно делать. Бесеныш вместо того, чтобы повторить, задергал его за шерсть, предлагая двигаться дальше. Длинный, покрытый короткой шерстью палец с загнутым черным когтем вместо ногтя аккуратно поддел верхнюю губу Бесопуза, потом опустил нижнюю. Ни клыков, ни зубов у Бесопуза еще не было — он не мог жевать сырое мясо…_

От воспоминаний к горлу подкатила тошнота, и Ога стиснул зубы, сдерживая рвотные позывы.

— Слышь, ты в порядке?

— Мгмф! — он отмахнулся от Фуруичи, зажимая рот и старательно сглатывая.

Бесопуз заинтересованно смотрел на него снизу вверх.

Мало того, что с ним самим творилась какая-то херня, он еще и маленького темного властелина в это втянул. Утащил его в лес и пытался накормить дохлыми зверушками. Писец, а не ночка!

— Ога, я за тебя прям переживаю. То спишь на ходу, то про лунатиков спрашиваешь, теперь от молока Бесопузовского тебя воротит. Ты уверен, что в порядке?

Ога ничего не ответил.

Было решено сегодня ночью просто не спать. Не уснет — и ничего не случится.

Он улегся в постель с комиксом, но через полчаса обнаружил, что глаза так и норовят закрыться. Бесопуз видел десятый сон, лежа у него на животе и сопя. И не встать, чтоб не разбудить, етить!

«Не спи, не спи, слабак!» — Ога пощипал себя за щеки и веки, с силой проморгался и отвесил себе пару пощечин.

Приоткрыл окно, чтобы взбодрится от ночной прохлады, закутав бесенка поплотнее в одеяло, чтобы его не продуло.

— Мужик сказал, что не будет спать, значит не будет! — он стиснул кулаки, размышляя о тренировках с Тоджо и Саотоме.

И сам не заметил, как отрубился.

Детеныш спал, когда Ога поднялся на лапы и сорвал очередную ненужную тряпку с себя. Ночной воздух сладко пах приключениями и полнолунием. Он принюхался, пытаясь найти запах соперника, который вчера посмел оставить метку на его территории. Но в комнате пахло только самим Огой и его детенышем.

Он ткнулся носом бесенышу в макушку, но тот не проснулся.

Ога не мог ждать.

«Эй-эй, ты что собрался делать, махина клыкастая? Ты ж его пополам перекусишь!!!» — паникующее подсознание на миг остановило его движение, но Ога-кот уже делал это не один раз.

Клыки аккуратно сомкнулись вокруг холки детеныша, и он поднял спящего Бесопуза за шкирку. Тот даже не пикнул, поджимая руки и ноги, чтобы терять меньше тепла.

Как и раньше, Ога бесшумно выскочил на крышу и унесся прочь.

Бесопуз проснулся, когда они уже были в лесу. Ога несся вперед, приминая сильными лапами траву и проскальзывая гибким телом мимо колючих кустов и густых зарослей. Для него в чаще не было непролазных мест. Там, где нельзя было пройти, он вскарабкивался на деревья и прыгал с ветки на ветку. Уже пуганное демоническое зверье разбегалось от него во все стороны.

Но сегодня охота интересовала Огу не так уж сильно. Перекусить парой-тройкой зазевавшихся пернатых тэнгу он всегда успеет, а вот упустить своего соперника было нельзя.

Ога покажет ему кузькину мать, а потом можно и пожрать.

— Ка-бу? — детеныш проснулся, выворачиваясь, недовольный тем, что его волокут за шкирку.

Пришлось опустить его в сырую траву, чтобы подставить лапу и помочь взобраться себе на спину. Сегодня луну наполовину скрывали облака. Было сыро от выпавшей росы и прохладно. Шерсть Оги кое-где была мокрой, и Бесопуз зарылся в нее, прижимаясь ближе к его горячей коже, чтобы не замерзнуть.

Они без всякого толку бегали по лесу еще час или два. Ога обнюхивал деревья и тропы, он нашел несколько меток рыжего говнюка, но не нашел его следов. Сожрал попутно пару куропаток и белку.

«Хватит носиться, Бесопуз сейчас проголодается!»

Ога-кот замер, задумчиво нюхая воздух. Детеныш на его спине завозился и захныкал.

Без клыков и когтей ему нечем было есть добычу, которую мог бы поймать для него Ога. Он мог бы полакать кровь, быть может?

«Ты че удумал, дерьма кусок!!! Он что вампир? Не смей его кровью поить!»

Но Ога уже рванулся вперед. Каких-то пять минут — и он прикончил небольшую ласку, перекусив ей горло.

Бесопуз уже готовился зареветь, бурча голодным животом.

«Нет, не показывай ему кровь! Он не любит кровь! Олень, он сейчас шандарахнет тысячавольтовой!»

Ога-кот спустил детеныша со спины, усаживая рядом с собой. Обмакнул палец в прокушенное горло дохлой ласки и ткнул окровавленным пальцем Бесопузу в губы. Тот ошарашено уставился на родителя, слизнул языком соленую, еще теплую кровь и опустил взгляд на Огин палец весь перепачканный в свежей крови.

«Тебе писец… Нам писец!!!»

И, конечно же, зарыдал.

Взрывная волна распугала всех, кого не распугал в округе сам Ога, сейчас дергающийся от ударов тока. Тело ломило, кожу жгло, метка под шерстью горела.

«Олень, я же говорил! Чо я творю, сам с собой же разговариваю!»

Бесопуз завывал на все лады, пуская реки слез и удары молний одна за одной.

Ога-кот прижимал уши, мотая башкой и дергая лапами и хвостом, безуспешно пытаясь сопротивляться ударам тока.

«Пусти меня! Выпусти меня!» — подсознание внутри становилось все громче и настойчивей, словно с каждым ударом и криком бесенка, ему все легче удавалось пробиться наружу.

«Не вой, тупой кошак! Надо его успокоить, пока он весь лес не поджарил!»

Ога опустился на передние лапы, против всех своих инстинктов подходя ближе к ревущему опасному детенышу, приносящему его телу такие жуткие мучения.

«Он замерз и проголодался, потому что ты, скотина, протаскал его полночи по холодному лесу и посадил в мокрую траву! Согрей и накорми его сейчас же или завтра ты будешь котлетой на сковороде Хильды!»

Ога-кот лег рядом, протянул чистую лапу к бесенышу, подхватывая его подмышки и прижимая к теплой груди. Молнии, все еще расходящиеся по лесу, перестали бить самого Огу так сильно, пока детский рев не сошел и вовсе на нет. Бесопуз всхлипывал, крепко держась за его шерсть.

— Не реви, Бесопуз, — говорить было трудно, его голосовые связки, язык и челюсти с трудом слушались, делая голос странно хриплым и глубоким.

Бесопуз поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть Оге в лицо — все такое же дикое и кошачье.

— Ка-Бу…

— Пойдем домой?

— Дя.

Ога помог ему взобраться себе на спину и поднялся на лапы.

— Вот срань, куда ж идти?

Он потыкался в одни кусты, в другие… Наколол лапу и ткнул веткой себе в глаз, неуклюже оступился и чуть не прикусил язык. Бесопуз снова готов был начать хныкать.

— Мы уже идем, не плачь, засранец. Скоро будем дома, и я покормлю тебя.

Уступить сознание обратно коту было страшно, но выбор оказался невелик.

Ога-кот легко нашел дорогу, возвращаясь обратно кратчайшим путем, перескакивая через каждую ямку и кочку на пути, ловко прыгая по веткам и проскальзывая под колючими лапами елок. Еще рано было возвращаться домой, но у него был план.

Молоко для детеныша можно было достать не только дома.

«Не смей возвращаться домой в таком виде! Хильда проткнет тебя мечом, а потом уже будет разбираться!»

Продуктовый магазинчик на окраине города был тем, что надо. Ога-кот одним ловким ударом лапы выбил окно и проскользнул внутрь. В небольшом душном помещении было темно, но Ога ориентировался по серым очертаниям предметов. Он ловко прошел вдоль полок с хлопьями и крупами, полностью игнорируя их, и добрался до полок с молоком. Достал то, что было в бутылочке, и протянул радостному Бесопузу, скатившемуся по его лапе на пол.

Он оставил рядом с бесенышем несколько бутылок и отошел в зал, чтобы осмотреться, не выпуская из поля зрения опасного мальца.

«Не отходи далеко, или он заревет!»

Ога-кот обернулся. Бесопуз пил молоко, но зорко следил за тем, куда идет родитель. Кошачий хвост дернулся, сбивая на пол с полки какие-то коробки. Здесь было чертовски мало места для такой рослой тварюги.

Из одного холодильника пахло вкусно: замороженным мясом и рыбой. Ога поскреб крышку когтистой лапой, оставляя следы. Заперто. Можно было разбить стекло, но он был не настолько голоден.

Зато получилось было беспрепятственно пожевать остывших котлеток на прилавке с вчерашней выпечкой. Урча от удовольствия Ога слопал все, до чего смог дотянуться: котлеты, сосиски, булочки с беконом… Стащил на пол коробку с пончиками и протянул Бесопузу. Тот присоединился к нему, довольно запихивая в рот сладости.

Они опомнились, только когда по стенам магазина сквозь стеклянные двери замелькали сине-красные всполохи.

«Мохнатый говна кусок, про сигнализацию и полицию ты, конечно, не вспомнил?»

Послышались крики людей и хлопанье дверей, звуки тормозящих машин. Ога бросил недоеденный ужин, подхватывая детеныша и закидывая себе за спину. Бесопуз благоразумно прижался к его спине как можно ниже совсем невидимый за вздыбленной гривой готового к драке кота.

«Нет! Это ж мусора, олень! Если нападешь на них, они не успокоятся, пока не отыщут и не пристрелят тебя! Вали отсюда!»

Он выскочил через то же окно на заднем дворе, через какое и влез в магазин, в надежде бесшумно проскользнуть через соседский двор. Но налетел на двух людей в форме. И люди и Ога шарахнулись друг от друга.

— Ааа! Монстр! — завопил один из полицейских.

— МАААУ!!! РРРР! — зарычал Ога.

Один меткий удар лапой — и он сбил обоих с ног, поспешно удирая прочь. Только хвост мелькнул за забором.


	3. Неудачная охота и удачная встреча

— Ну и? Я жду объяснений, господин Саотоме! Пока так и не услышал ни одного внятного ответа, с какой стати вы и двое ваших учеников старшей школы Святочертокамня находились в лесу ночью с оружием, на которое у вас нет лицензии? Из которого вы подстрелили корову господина Такахаси и только чудом не подстрелили его самого!

— Эт, ну, вот же срань какая получилась, — Саотоме со смехом почесал в затылке.

Вся их охота полетела коту под хвост.

— А кто такие эти Нэкоматы? — Аой задумчиво рассматривала выданный ей револьвер.

— Нэкоматы — демоны в кошачьем обличье. Обычно они безобидны для людей: питаются всякой мелкой нечистью, которой в лесах полно. Опасны только для заблудившихся в чаще путников, таких жрут за милую душу, особенно детей. Но их жизнь подвержена цикличности: раз в тридцать лет Нэкоматы обновляет свою стаю. Они живут маленькими семьям, несколько особей занимают довольно большой участок — целую гору или лес. Рано или поздно инстинкты стравливают их друг с другом, пока не остается один, который создает новую стаю.

— Что за жуть! — Аой с отвращение смотрела на Изуму, проводящего для нее экскурс в демонологию. — А ты откуда все это знаешь?

— Да он демон ведь, — Саотоме выбросил сигарету и поднялся со своего места.

Аой выглядела хмурой, но не шокированной. Поди давно догадывалась — для своих лет она неплохо улавливала чужую демоническую энергию. Саотоме в свое время пришлось этому учиться.

— Учитель Саотоме, но я не припомню, чтобы в лесах Ишиямы раньше пропадали грибники.

— Ага, потому что здесь не водились Нэкоматы. Я лично оторвал хвосты тем, что пришли сюда во времена моей молодости. С тех пор было тихо. А тут, глядишь ты, опять повылезали.

— Они мигрируют. Кто-то из стаи мог уйти, чтобы осесть на новом месте и собрать свою собственную семью.

— Верно говоришь, дерьма кусок. Надо найти и подстрелить этих новичков, пока они не попробовали человечинки. Иначе только голову отрубить и остается.

— Эти пули их не убьют? — Аой нагнала Саотоме.

— Если они еще никого не убили, то нет. Освященная и заговоренная вода из храма обратит проклятье вспять, и они станут снова заурядными людьми. А если уже убили кого-то, то вода не поможет — тогда серебряная отрава их добьет. Главное цельтесь в конечности, но не в грудь и голову, иначе сдохнут на месте людьми. Досадненько будет.

Аой и Изума переглянулись. Аой была не в восторге от того, что от их дрогнувшей руки может кто-то умереть, а Изума выглядел скучающим.

Они носились по лесу сначала за одним, а потом Изума почуял другого — крупнее и сильнее.

— Возможно, вожак! Нужно прикончить его первым!

— Согласен, — Саотоме махнул Аой.

Они гнались за ним до ферм, Саотоме заметил как мелькнула в поле косматая светлая грива. Меткий выстрел завалил гаденыша у стогов сена, и они подошли убедиться, что он точно издох. Саотоме жестом велел соплякам не подходить близко, но Аой было интересно, а Изума держал револьвер наготове, опасаясь, что подстреленный котяра снова вскочит. Его демоническая энергия пропала.

— Вот срань, а…

На земле лежал никакой не кот, а сзади послышались вовсе не благодарные крики спасенных хозяев фермы.

Пока Аой и Изума сидели в коридоре под присмотром дежурного, Саотоме пришлось отвечать на тупые и однообразные вопросы местного детектива. Почему да почему. Сказали же: надо было.

— Мы это… Бешеную собаку хотели пристрелить.

Детектива его ответ не впечатлил. И все затянулось бы до утра, если бы в это время не вернулись полицейские с вызова на ограбление магазина. Двое из них были перевязаны, их расцарапанные руки и окровавленные рубашки говорили сами за себя.

— Детектив Ивасаки, вы должны это услышать! — один из копов заглянул к детективу, прерывая их диалог.

— Чего там? Я занят.

— Катимура и Маэда говорят, что на них напал какой-то хвостатый монстр у магазина. Есть записи с камер!

— Вы там сакэ не перебрали? — детектив хрустнул блокнотом, готовясь задать трепку подчиненным.

— А у него, часом, не было ушей, когтистых лап и кошачьих глаз? — Саотоме обернулся всем корпусом, хмуря брови.

— А вы кто такой?

— Учитель из Святочертокаменской академии.

Детектив прищурился, глядя на Саотоме:

— Это, часом, не ваша бешеная собака вломилась в магазин?

— Может, и она. Мы пока сами не разобрались.

Они прошли в соседнюю комнату, где все полицейские сгрудились у экрана, на который вывели запись с единственной камеры в магазине. За полками было видно только лохматую спину и ушастую голову.

Оборотень рылся на полке с выпечкой, подъедая оставшиеся в магазине запасы. Он опустил одну из коробок на пол, и Саотоме задумчиво почесал подбородок. Ему никогда не приходилось встречать Нэкомата, которые бы выходили в город и грабили магазин продуктов. Неужто в лесу жрать нечего? А этот веган может быть?

Да нет, котлеты вон за милую душу уплетал.

Замелькали всполохи полицейских машин, оборотень насторожился. Потом рванулся вниз, видимо, вставая на четвереньки, и пропал из поля зрения. Только в правом углу кадра мелькнул кошачий хвост из-за полок, когда оборотень выпрыгнул в окно.

— Занятненько. И он удрал?

— Ранил двоих наших, когда выпрыгнул из окна.

Один из полицейских с перевязанной грудью во все еще окровавленной рубахе смотрел на Саотоме со священным ужасом в глазах.

— Сущий дьявол! Глаза горели, на руках — когти. Махнул лапой и врезал так, что я думал, он вырвет мне ребра. На лице у него еще были какие-то узоры. Я эту злобную рожу никогда не забуду!

— Вот как. Любопытно.

— Хозяин магазина сказал, что он сожрал мясную выпечку и выпил несколько бутылок молока.

— Молока? — Саотоме задумчиво почесал бровь.

Какой странный Нэкомата. Нет, так-то коты не против молочка похлебать, но все ж таки… Видать, только укушенный, может, не до конца обратился еще даже? Но судя по описанию превращение прошло полностью.

— Вы поймаете эту тварь, учитель? — детектив скрестил руки на груди, после того как отдал Саотоме его сумку.

— А то ж!

***

— Ааа! — Ога с воплем подскочил на постели. — Ну, и приснилось же, етить!

Он обшарил свое тело, но не нашел новых ран или шрамов. На плече на месте вчерашней раны бледнел еле заметный след. Такой старый, словно Ога получил его в детстве.

— Все-таки мерзкий сон!

Он посмотрела на Бесопуза — тот сладко спал на своей стороне кровати, чудом не проснувшись от Огиных воплей.

Во сне Ога кормил мальца кровью дохлой ласки, получил от него по заслугам удар тысячавольтовой, а потом ограбил магазин на окраине города.

— Что за говно мне снится которую ночь?

Холодный душ помог проснуться и взбодриться. И хотя он ощущал себя не особенно выспавшимся, но куда более довольным, чем вчера. Бесопуз наоборот проснулся без настроения, успел зареветь дважды за утро, чтобы Ога не расслаблялся.

Увидев входящего в класс Садохару, Ога уныло зевнул и приготовился спать с открытыми глазами, как обычно делал на его уроках. На перемене в класс влетел Казу.

— Эй, старшой, а слыхал ночью на ферме какие-то психи с револьверами подстрелили хозяйскую корову!

— Не слыхал, — новости, которые приносил Казу обычно вызывали у Оги интереса еще меньше, чем разглагольствования Фуруичи о девчонках, так что он скучающе заковырялся в ухе.

— А в соседнем районе какой-то тип влез в магазин, но ничего не украл. Просто съел все продукты!

— Так уж прям все, — Фуруичи отвлекся от своего комикса. — Откуда ты это все узнал?

— Так мой отец полицейский, он все и рассказал.

— Твой отец работает в полиции? — Фуруичи удивленно моргнул, а Казу утвердительно кивнул. — Так твое фанатение от подонков вроде Оги это бунт против папеньки?

— Вовсе нет! — Казу покраснел, отнекиваясь и пускаясь в объяснения.

— Ога, слышь, у Казу отец полицейский.

— А? — Ога отвлекся наконец от собственного уха и размышлений о том, как бы сделать так, чтобы не видеть во сне всякое дерьмо. — Ну, и что?

— Смотри, не сболтни при нем чего лишнего.

— Фуруичи, ты меня за барана держишь?

Начался урок, и Казу ушел, оставляя их слушать унылый треп Садохаро. Под молчаливое возмущение и недовольные взгляды учителя Ога сунул Бесопузу в рот бутылочку молока и пожал плечами.

— Звиняйте, если он не поест, то разорется.

Садохара в ответ только задергал глазом. Видать, все еще не простил им с Бесопузом своей разбитой на кусочки машины.

По пути из школы Фуруичи затащил его на прогулку в парк.

— Опять ни Куниеды, ни Саотоме. Может, зайдем к Королеве в гости? Вдруг она заболела.

— Тебе-то какое дело? Заболела, так еще Бесопуза заразит. Он же меня с ума сведет, если будет реветь день и ночь. Думай, что предлагаешь, олень.

— Ну, ты и говнюк, Ога. Как можно быть таким равнодушным!

— У меня своих забот полон рот, еще и про Куниеду думать!

Они замолчали, недовольные друг другом. Время близилось к обеду и надо было топать в сторону дома, пока Бесопуз не начал реветь.

— А вдруг это кто-нибудь из наших магазин грабанул по приколу? Теперь-то в школе особо кулаками не помашешь, вот и отрываются после заката.

— Какой магазин? — Ога на всякий случай убедился, что у него есть еще одна порция молока для мальца, если что, да и бабуля с котлетками по пути — переживать не о чем.

— Да про который Казу рассказывал. Ты вообще не слушал? Какие-то упыри влезли в магазин продуктовый, поели на халяву и свалили. Даже кассу не вскрыли, прикинь!

Ога забыл так и застыл с засунутой в сумку рукой.

_Окно магазина разлетается в дребезги, Бесопуз, сидя на полу, пьет молоко, пока сам Ога закусывает холодными котлетками прямо с прилавка…_

— Че сказал, повтори?

Успевший уйти вперед Фуруичи удивленно обернулся.

— Ты че?

— Про магазин чо сказал?

— Ога, ты опять спишь на ходу, — друг покачал головой. — Говорю, ничего не украли, только продукты сожрали. Вот придурки, найдут же их по отпечаткам пальцев. Так ведь и присесть можно за халявный ужин. Эй, Ога, ты куда? Ога?!

— Срочно домой, Бесопуз оголодал!

— Ка-бу?! — Бесопуз, сидящий на его плече, недовольно возмутился, но Ога уже унесся на сверхскорости.

— Ты ж в другой стороне живешь! Ога!

Но отвечать Фуруичи было некогда. По дорожкам парка он вырулил на крайнюю городскую улицу и пробежал ее до конца за каких-то десять минут. Магазин, стоящий на отшибе, был обернут желтой лентой. Ога почувствовал, как дергается собственный глаз, как по спине бежит холодок и стекает пот.

Убедившись, что никто не смотрит, он проскользнул на задворки магазина. Окно было выбито, на стене капли высохшей крови и вмятина на соседском заборе.

_Когтистая лапа сбивает полицейских с ног. Ога вскакивает на забор, чтобы совершить гигантский прыжок как можно дальше на соседний участок и потом на пустырь, чтобы скрыться от людских глаз в лесу._

— Срань, срань, срань! Ебаный пиздец! Мне кранты! — он схватился за волосы, и Бесопуз поддержал его, тыча ему в щеку пальцем. — Все взаправду вротмненоги!

На этот раз он твердо вознамерился не спать. Какой сон после такого? Если вчера Ога сомневался, а сегодня был уверен, что ему приглючилось, то после фактических доказательств никаких сомнений быть не могло. С ним творилась какая-то блядски демоническая херота, из-за которой он превращался в огромного психованного кота и несся в лес ловить мышей.

При воспоминании о попытках накормить Бесопуза мертвечиной Ога хватался за голову, мысленно вопя от ужаса. Не хватало только, чтобы бесенок озверел на таких харчах! А если Хильда узнает, ему вообще влетит по первое число!

— Ка-бу? — Бесопуз подполз к нему, сидящему на ковре и держащемуся за голову.

— Мне писец, Бесопуз. Ты чо со мной сотворил, а?

— Бууу??? — кажется, Бесопуз был удивлен, что его приплели к этой херне.

Да, навряд ли малой был причастен.

Да какая разница! Главное — хер поймешь, что теперь делать! Хорошо хоть он никого не убил и не сожрал из людей. От одной мысли о каннибализме становилось совсем дурно.

Бесопуз тянул его в кровать, но Ога не собирался в нее ложится. Нет уж, возможно, если он будет спать только днем, то не будет превращаться?

Он взял бесенка на руки и уложил обратно на кровать, накрывая одеялом.

— Спи, Бесопуз, у меня еще дела.

— Дя, — он протянул Огу за руку, предлагая остаться, и Ога опустился на пол рядом с койкой, чтобы бесенок не разнылся.

Время на часах ползло еле-еле. От монотонного тиканья клонило в сон, но в этот раз Ога запасся кофе и комиксами, так что стойко держался до самого конца. До тех пор, пока часы не оттикали полночь и его горло не сдавило спазмом.

Он попытался вскочить на ноги, опрокинул кружку на ковер и безуспешно рухнул следом. Горло сжалось — ни закричать, ни пискнуть. Все мышцы, суставы и кости начало выкручивать. Кожа загорелась огнем, кончики пальцев пронзило болью. Ога ощущал, как расползается по руке, а потом и по всему телу метка Зевула. Но это не ее заклятье обращало его в зверя — он чувствовал. Что-то другое растекалось по его крови, меняя тело. Каких-то пара минут показались вечностью прежде, чем Ога понял, что он уже не человек.

Но хуже всего было то, что человеческое сознание начало угасать. И вот уже его руками и ногами управляет звериный разум, а сам Ога может только беззвучно открывать рот. Кошачья пасть подхватила Бесопуза за шкирку, и Ога выпрыгнул в ночь, как и вчера.

«ПРОКЛЯТЬЕ!!!»

***

— Устроим ловушку, черт меня побери! — Саотоме был полон решимости.

Аой и Изума вырыли яму, а Саотоме накидал туда хавчика.

— Что за бред? Где гарантия, что придет именно Нэкомата? — Аой скептически смотрела на результаты их усилий.

Плохо спрятанная яма-ловушка с магазинным хавчиком на дне выглядела сомнительной приманкой даже для медведя.

— Он придет! Вот увидите, сопляки.

— Может, разумней будет, если кто-то погонит его в эту сторону, а другие будут поджидать у ямы? — Изуму совсем не прельщало всю ночь торчать у канавы, отмахиваясь от комаров и коченея постепенно от ночного холода.

— Уже нагонялись вчера. Лучше посидим у костра, поедим шашлычка, зефир пожарим.

— Подождем, пока дьявольский кот заявится на пикник? — Аой уныло уселась на одно из бревен.

Ей совсем не хотелось заниматься этой непонятной охотой непонятно на кого. Увидеть бы хоть раз эту Нэкомату, ведь в прошлую ночь никто из них толком ничего и не разглядел. Но не могла ж тварь быть настолько тупой, чтобы попасть в такую банальную ловушку? Из того, что рассказали Изума и дедушка и того, что она прочла, Нэкоматы несмотря на звериный облик были довольно умны и осторожны. Им повезет, если этот новичок будет очень тупым.

***

Ночь была чудесной! Тоджо выгнул спину и вонзил в землю свои огромные когти прежде, чем снова рвануться вперед. Сегодня он хорошо заправился перед выходом из дома, опустошив холодильник и умяв штук двадцать мини-пицц и бургеров. Не хотелось бы рвать на части местную животину.

Жалко все-таки. Одну колченогую белку и енота с обкусанным хвостом он уже притащил домой, сделал им клетки и теперь выкармливал. Забавные милые зверушки! У Тоджо пасть на них не разевалась, чтобы перекусить им хребты. Иногда он ловил их ради азарта, но такому большому коту хватать такую мелочь было не интересно. На один зуб.

Он выплевывал их обратно, помятых и обслюнявленных, облизывал на последок в качестве извинений и несся дальше. Полный сил и энергии он с удовольствием бы нашел того, с кем мог помериться силушкой. Сцепиться клубком, искусать, задрать задними лапами. В первый день Тоджо повезло, и он смахнулся с медведем.

Ух, и горячая была драка! Они ревели на весь лес, разрывая в клочья шкуру друг друга. Тоджо победил, обратив медведя в позорное бегство. От радости он скакал по мелководью горной реки как котенок, играющий с фантиком. Но теперь медведи шарахались от него прежде, чем он успевал бросить им вызов.

Отстой.

Кто крупнее и сильнее медведя мог водиться в этом лесу?

Никто.

Тоджо старался не унывать, не теряя надежды. Ведь в другой день он унюхал в лесу такого же большого и задиристого кота, как и он сам. Тоджо оставил ему послание на дереве, но им все еще не удалось встретиться. Каким-то невообразимым образом они никак не могли столкнуться в этом крохотном горном лесу. Поэтому Тоджо немного скучал, обнюхивая землю и бегая наперегонки с местными тварями.

Вчера он уловил запахи людей. Ночью. В лесу.

Это было странно. Возможно, что они заблудились?

Тоджо добрался вместе с ними до окраины и умчался прочь: вывел бедолаг из чащи. Тоджо — хорошая киса.

А сегодня вот он учуял запах свежеподжареного мясо. А еще котлеток и булочек.

Тоджо облизнулся. После трех часов беготни он переварили все, что успел съесть дома, и уже оголодал. Грызть ветки не хотелось. Он задумчиво почесал задней лапой за ухом. Стоило ли соваться к людям? Или лучше побегать еще, пока не придет время возвращаться домой?

Голод гнал его на запах, и Тоджо решил рискнуть.

***

— Я что-то чувствую, — Аой встрепенулась, ощущая как в их сторону движется чужая демоническая энергия.

Еще далеко, но раньше ее там не было.

Изума напряженно кивнул, приготовив револьвер. Саотоме остался спокойно ворошить угли в костре.

***

Тоджо неторопливо крался в сторону людского пикника, когда… ВОТ ОНО!!!

Тот самый кот, которого Тоджо искал уже пару ночей, оставил едва уловимый след, пройдя по звериной тропке каких-то пару часов назад. Тоджо забыл о еде и голоде и рванулся по следу.

У того, кто выслеживает, всегда больше преимуществ. Тоджо бежал быстро, но бесшумно, стараясь двигаться с подветренной стороны, чтобы иметь возможность подкрасться к сопернику и напасть первым. От жажды драки тряслись мышцы и рот наполнялся слюной. Глаза горели зелеными отблесками в лунном свете.

Он двигался не меньше двадцати минут прежде, чем заметил своего противника. Худого и мелкого по сравнению с Тоджо, но с такой сильной аурой вокруг, что можно было не сомневаться: драка будет отличной. Черный кот не охотился и не сидел в засаде к удивлению Тоджо. Он лежал и игрался лапой с какой-то пищащей мелюзгой. Мелюзга визжала и уворачивалась от его когтей, а потом, осмелев, нападала, кусая пальцы и обхватывая ногами лапу.

Что за ерундень тут творилась?

Тоджо даже забыл, зачем пришел, медленно выходя из кустов, чтобы подобраться поближе и рассмотреть странную мелочь.

Но к тому моменту, когда ему стало видно, с кем играет черный кот, кот тоже его учуял и резко обернулся.

«Ога?»

«Тоджо?!»

«Вот это встреча! Значит не мне одному так свезло?» — Тоджо довольно улыбнулся звериной пастью, подходя ближе, пока Ога поднимался на лапы, грозно виляя хвостом.

«Тоджо — тот самый вонючий рыжий кот. Ну, и орясина! Да он в два раза крупнее меня!» — Ога ощетинился, выгибая спину.

Они застыли друг на против друга, виляя хвостами и рассматривая соперника. Тоджо улыбался клыкастой кошачьей улыбкой, Ога оскалил зубы и зашипел.

«Отлично! Он тоже не против смахнуться!» — Тоджо довольно облизнулся и стряхнул с шерсти сор, что успел насобирать, пока несся по лесу. Бросил короткий взгляд на мелочь: Бесопуз, сын Оги, был тут же, сидел на куче листвы, без страха наблюдая за ними обоими.

«Может, если смахнусь с ним, все само собой разрулится?» — мысль вызывала сомнения, но других-то не было: Ога даже вслух сказать ничего не мог!

«Ну, хватит прелюдий. Погнали, Ога! И только попробуй разочаровать меня!»

Тоджо рванулся вперед, и Ога не отступил. Они сцепились, как месяц назад на этой поляне в человеческом облике. Теперь два огромных кота рвали друг друга зубами и когтями, валил на землю мощными ударами лап и катались клубком. Во все стороны летела шерсть, от грозного рычания Тоджо разлетелись с окрестных деревьев птицы. Бесопуз на своем месте громко поддерживал Огу, размахивая маленькими кулачками.

В этом теле, управляемым звериными инстинктами, Ога мог только глядеть со стороны, лишь иногда прорываясь и руководя бестолковым котом.

В драке время текло незаметно. Они изваляли друг друга в траве и грязи, оба довольные тем, что получили возможность выплеснуть излишнюю энергию и показать себя. Тоджо хрипло рассмеялся неприспособленной для этого кошачьей пастью. Ога издал в ответ смешок, наполовину похожий на мяуканью. Он отступил обратно к куче преющей листвы, в которой детеныш мог оставаться в тепле. Бесопуз протянул к нему ручки, и Ога поспешил прижать его к себе, чтобы согреть.

Тоджо зализывал полученные в бою раны, а над ранами Оги работала метка Зевула: ему нужно было согреть детеныша, остальное — потом. Он выкопал из листьев бутылочку молока и сунул довольному бесенышу в рот. Коты умеют быстро учиться.

«Прекрасный махач!» — Тоджо прилег на траву, чтобы немного отдохнуть.

«Ну, и что? Теперь-то все вернется на свои места или как?» — Ога почесывал Бесопуза за ушком, жмурясь от лунного света.

Они провели еще немного в компании друг друга. Оба безмолвные, не имеющие контроля над своим голосом, но довольные и успокоившиеся.

Их время истекало.

За дракой они слишком увлеклись.

Тоджо поднялся на лапы и встряхнулся, бросил на Огу последний взгляд и бесшумно умчался в заросли. Сытый Бесопуз мирно дрых у Оги на животе.

Ога проснулся оттого, что было не слишком-то и жарко. Наверное, забыл с вечера закрыть окно, дебил!

Хорошо, что Бесопуз притерся к нему вплотную, греясь у него под рукой, иначе точно простуда и ночные вопли были бы обеспечены. Ога вздохнул поглубже и попытался нащупать одеяло, чтобы укрыть замерзшие плечи.

Под ладонью зашелестело что-то сухое.

«Газета, что ли?»

Он приоткрыл один глаз, щурясь от утреннего осеннего солнца, и вздрогнул. Никакой газеты на его кровати не было, потому что не было даже кровати. Они с Бесопузом лежали посреди леса на куче прелой листвы! Слабо утешало только, что на Оге остались хотя бы штаны.

Он с трудом поднялся и охнул. После вчерашней драки все тело болело. Он был весь в синяках и царапинах, изодранный большой кошкой. Они закончили драку слишком поздно и тело не успело заживить раны. Метка Зевула снова была маленькой, помещаясь на тыльной стороне кисти. Бесопуз во сне жался к нему, и Ога притянул его ближе, обнимая обеими руками.

Трава вокруг покрылась морозным инеем. Было не жарко, и их спасло только то, что они были зарыты в листья. Но до дома-то в прелой куче не дойдешь!!!

— Етить!!! Мы ж тут околеем!

— Ты куда свалил с утра пораньше, а? И что за тряпье на тебе надето? М? — Хильда, начавшая гневную тираду, удивленно хлопнула глазами, пялясь на Огу в сланцах, банном халате и с расцарапанным лицом.

— В баньку ходил, не видишь, что ли, дура?

Он сунул ей в руки голодного Бесопуза и промчался наверх. Точнее проковылял. Тоджо не хило укусил его за лапу… тьфу, то есть ногу. Клыки вошли глубоко в голень. Это пока Ога несся по осеннему лесу, как чумной, стараясь не замерзнуть, он не ощущал боли в ранах. А теперь, в теплом доме, все навалилось разом.

Хорошо, что Ога вспомнил, где находился тот гостиничный лесной домик, который они снимали с Тоджо в прошлом месяце. Из одежды там нашлись только банный халат и тапки, даже белья постельного и того не оказалось. Раздосадованный, Ога одел то, что есть, и рванул в сторону дома еще быстрее.

Прогуливающиеся в утреннем лесу грибники, спортсмены и бодрящиеся пенсионеры провожали его удивленными взглядами. Да и посрать!

Ога скинул с себя одежду и уставился в зеркало.

— Вот срань! Тоджо, паршивый кошак! Всего меня ободрал!

Пока они были котами, все ощущалось не так. Шкура защищала от особенно сильных ударов когтей и укусов, боль притуплялась. Ога не обращал внимания ни на кровь, ни на раны — хищник внутри гнал его отстаивать свою территорию в драке, показать чужаку, что он не лыком шит.

Следы от укусов и когтей уменьшились, но Ога был покрыт ими с ног до головы. Если Хильда или кто-то еще увидит, сразу поймут, что он не просто смахнулся с кем-то и расцарапал лицо.

Наскоро вымывшись, он вышел полностью одетым, прикрывая забинтованные царапины и укусы одеждой. Только с лица не уберешь.

За завтраком кусок в горло не лез. Под пристальным хмурым взглядом Хильды — особенно.

«Догадалась? Да нет, как могла… Хильда, конечно, проницательная пиздец, но мысли читать не умеет! Чего пялится, а? Нельзя уже мужику с утра и до баньки прогуляться?»

— Какой-то ты странный, смерд.

— Чево? — Ога чуть не подскочил, теряя изо рта часть завтрака. — На себя посмотри! Ходишь везде в наряде готической служанки, как будто так и надо, и думаешь, это никто не замечает!

— Так я и есть демоническая служанка, — Хильда нахмурилась еще больше, внимательно рассматривая его лицо и одежду. — Ты что, с котами бродячими подрался?

Чуть не подавившись остатками котлеты, Ога поспешил встать.

— Чего мелешь, дура? Глупее ничего не придумала? Вот прицепилась с утра пораньше! Нельзя уже мужику одному прогуляться сходить и помахаться с утра пораньше, как за завтраком такие расспросы! Что хочу, то и делаю!

— Че разорался с утра пораньше, братец? — Мисака была как всегда добра, зажав его в локтевом захвате и перекрывая кислород. — Весь дом на уши поднял своими воплями. Делай чо хочешь, только тихо, чтоб никому не мешать, понял, нах?

Под смех Бесопуза Ога прохрипел «понял» и вывернулся из рук сестры.

— В школу уже опоздали. Идите, может, успеете ко второму уроку.

Хильда дала ему в дорогу еду для Бесопуза и проводила с порога все таким же задумчивым хмурым взглядом.

Оставалось надеяться, что Ога разберется со своей кошачьей проблемой раньше, чем Хильда догадается, что с ним что-то не так.

«А может, стоит все рассказать ей и узнать, что делать?» — одинокая мыслишка подняла голову где-то на задворках сознания и там же скончалась.

Ога мужик или кто? Он сам разберется со своими проблемами. К тому же, как оказалось, он не один такой. И раз одной головой думается не очень, то уж на пару с Тоджо они сто процентов разберутся в этой демонической херне.

Школа отменяется! Ога идет к Тоджо!

Только пройдя до конца улицы, он сообразил, что понятия не имеет, где Тоджо живет.

— Етить!!!

Пришлось все-таки дойти до школы.

— Ога, ты где пропадал? Проспал, что ли? — Фуруичи успел без него заскучать.

— Некогда лясы точить, Фуруичи. Тоджо не видел?

— Так его уже несколько дней нет в школе, ты что забыл?

«Не удивительно, спит же на ходу…» — замечание было написано у Фуруичи на лице.

— Вот срань, он мне срочно нужен!

— На кой черт? И кстати, что с твоим лицом? Бесопуз опять с кошкой что-то не поделил? Ты же весь расцарапанный.

Ога раздраженно плюхнулся на стул, тут же зашипев: его заднице вчера тоже досталось, Тоджо не побрезговал вонзить клыки прямо в мягкое место. Где же его искать? Может, знает Куниеда?

Он осмотрел класс, но Чертокаменской королевы тоже не было видно.

— А Куниеда?..

— Тоже куда-то пропала, — Фуруичи заговорщецки наклонился ниже: — Думаешь, все это как-то связано? Сначала Тоджо и Саотоме, потом Куниеда. Азуса сказала, что Изума тоже куда-то подевался.

— Это еще что за хер? Он в нашем классе учится? — Ога задумчиво почесал в затылке.

— Это ж главный из шести паладинов Святочертокамня! Мы ж его команду в волейбол уделали каких-то пару недель назад!

— Не припомню. Да посрать, — Ога стукнул кулаком по парте. — Мне нужен Тоджо!

— Что это ты шумишь, малыш Ога? — Нацуме, проходящий мимо, решил поинтересоваться.

— Ээ, как там тебя, не знаешь, где мне найти Тоджо?

Нацуме улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

— Не в курсе. Но, может, тебе стоит обратиться к Шизуке? Они друзья детства как никак.

Ну, точно! Подруга детства не может не знать, где живет Тоджо.

Ога обернулся к классу и только сейчас сообразил, что понятия не имеет, о ком речь.

Фуруичи покачал головой, но тут же взбодрился, сверкая глазами:

— Тебе повезло, что у есть я — самый лучший друг на свете! Я отведу тебя к этой красотке!

— Не сомневался, что, если речь пойдет о девушке, ты будешь более осведомлен.

На этот раз Огу не пришлось тащить на буксире. Они выбежали из класса, как раз когда в двери входил Садохара.

— А ну, живо на урок! Куда пошли! Ога Тацуми, тебе выговор за прогул первого урока!

— Извините, у меня живот болел! — он бросил через плечо оправдашки, смеющийся Бесопуз показал Садохаре средний палец.

— Чтоб был у директора через пять минут!

Но они уже завернули за угол.

***

— Так вот почему эти куски говна не попались в мою ловушку, — Саотоме присел на корточки, вытаскивая из травы клоки рыжей и черной шерсти.

Вся поляна была усыпана клоками, оставшимися после драки, очевидно. Примятая трава, взрытая лапами земля, разворошенная куча прелой листвы. Все на поляне указывало на то, что здесь ночью была хорошая драка. Два Нэкомата сцепились, изодрав друг друга до крови, потом один ушел в лес, а след другого потерялся. Возможно, он обратился в человека прежде, чем успел уйти.

Отчаянно зевая и протирая глаза, Аой уныло пялилась на спину учителя. Они всю ночь просидели у ловушки, а с рассветом пошли по следам котов. Изума молча скрежетал зубами. Он был здесь только из-за благодарности директору, который попросил его помочь Саотоме, но считал, что теряет время зря. С таким охотником святая вода в пулях уже не понадобится: коты точно успеют кого-то сожрать.

— Может, по домам, учитель? — Аой снова зевнула.

— Ась? Да, не помешало бы передохнуть. Завтра снова в ночь. Только убрать бы нашу ловушку сначала, пока туда никто другой не попался.

Бровь Изумы нервно задергалась, и Аой заподозрила неладное.

У ямы обнаружились трое спасателей с лопатами, веревочными лестницами и прочим оборудованием для спасения упавшей в чью-то подлую ловушку семьи грибников.

Саотоме приветственно помахал одному из спасателей.

— Что это тут за сыр-бор у вас?

— Да вот, какие-то гады вырыли в лесу яму и прикрыли ветками, в нее и свалилась семья грибников.

— А тут котлетки вкусные! — из ямы послышался детски довольный крик. — И пирожки тоже ничего!

— Похоже на склад продуктов, — один из спасателей задумчиво почесал в затылке, глядя сверху вниз.

Первый обернулся к Саотоме и бросил вопросительный взгляд на стоящих за его спиной Аой с деревянным мечом и Изуму с заткнутым за пояс револьвером.

— А вы тут чего бродите?

— Да так, по грибы да по ягоды пришли с утра. Ну, успехов в спасательной операции, — Саотоме поспешно обернулся и подтолкнул Аой и Изуму в спину, уводя прочь. — Пошли отсюда, говнюки, ваш учитель все бабло на продукты потратил — штраф платить нечем.

***

— Все просто зашибись, чего ты так всполошился! — Тоджо хлопнул его по плечу, и Ога поморщился: там тоже был укус.

Вид расцарапанной морды Тоджо все-таки утешал его уязвленную гордость. Ему тоже досталось, он слегка прихрамывал и красовался такой же радугой царапин и синяков, как и Ога.

Он едва достучался до кретина. Тоджо отсыпался после кошачьей ночи и проснулся, только когда Ога готов был снести дверь и вломиться в дом. Правда, пойти на таран бы не особенно получилось.

— Ты… ты чего тут у себя целый зоопарк развел? — ступить было некуда.

Там, где не валялось барахло, комиксы, банки из-под колы и прочий хлам, сидели или лежали домашние зверушки. Коты, белка, енот, хорек, парочка хомяков…

— Прикормил их немного, а они сами приходят ко мне теперь. Я им окно оставляю открытым.

— Вот ты чудила.

Ога даже забыл на минутку, зачем пришел.

Тоджо развалился на диване, закинув ногу на стол, и предложил Оге сесть в кресло. Бесопуз соскользнул с колен и попытался подружиться с енотом. Ога присматривал за ним одним глазом, чтобы зверье не успело Бесенка оцарапать, иначе всем тут несдобровать. Хомяки и вовсе могли поджарится.

— Славная была драка, хых, — Тоджо довольно зачесал волосы назад, клыкасто улыбаясь, откровенно наслаждаясь каждым своим синяком и тем, что оставил на теле Оги.

— Ни хера подобного! — воспоминания о драке вернули Огу обратно мыслями к проблеме. — Меня ни черта не радует, что я каждую ночь становлюсь блохастым котом и бегаю по лесу! Я там с утра сегодня чуть не околел!

— Ну, не околел же! — Тоджо не видел проблем. — Знал же, что мало времени осталось, чего разлеживался? Надо было домой драпать.

— Блин, я не про то. Что эта за херня вообще?! С какой стати мы коты?

Тоджо пожал плечами, и один из кошаков запрыгнул ему на колени, довольно мурча. Большая хозяйская рука зачесала его за ухом.

— Почем мне знать? Знаю только, что в этой форме я нехило прокачался! Я смахнулся с парочкой медведей в том лесу и теперь могу дать отпор любым чертям.

— Ты когда-нибудь думаешь хоть о чем-то, кроме махачей, Тоджо?

— Заработок на хавку считается? — он задумчиво почесал подбородок.

— Нет! Я не про жратву! С нами случилась неведомая херня, а те посрать! А если завтра мы начнем жрать людей, а не бельчатину?

— Не, не пойдет, — Тоджо уверенно сложил ногу на ногу, вытягиваясь на диване. Кошак понял, что пора сваливать. — Я не ем всякую живность.

— Ты веган, что ли? — Огу аж перекосило, он не представлял жизнь без котлеток. Бесопуз отвлекся от дерганья енота за хвост и тоже посмотрел на Тоджо.

— Нет, конечно. Но мясо-то дохлое, а не живое.

Не желая углубляться в дебри веганской философии, Ога стиснул кулаки.

— Блядь, а что если однажды мы не обратимся обратно в людей и так и будем бегать по лесу, яйца вылизывать и на деревья ссать?! Хочешь кошаком на всю жизнь остаться?

— Хмм, — Тоджо слегка нахмурился. — Было бы не очень забавно. В лесу-то кроме тебя и медведей особо и помахаться не с кем.

— Вот именно! — неужто удалось добиться хоть капли понимания?! — Что делать-то?

— Я хотел спросить у Зена вообще-то, что это за херня, но его нигде нет. Поэтому я решил: пусть идет как идет. Само как-нибудь разрулится.

— Арр, етить-колотить! С тебя толку, как с козла молока! Пойдем, Бесопуз! — Ога поднял ребенка на руки.

— А мелкий не обращается кошаком? — Тоджо встал, чтобы их проводить, и пожал Бесопузу на прощанье маленькую ладошку.

— Нет, только этого мне еще не хватало.

— Найду тебя сегодня ночью, чтобы продолжить наш махач!

— Да десять раз! — Ога погрозил ему кулаком уже из общественного коридора. — У меня со вчера еще жопа болит после твоих клыков, олень!

Тоджо клыкасто рассмеялся, скрестив руки на груди, а из соседней квартиры выглянула тетка со скалкой:

— Совсем стыд потеряли, окаянные! А ну, кыш отсюда! Идите в лесу милуйтесь!

Ога схватился за волосы, спешно убираясь прочь:

— Да как эти женщины все пронюхивают?!


	4. Кошачья мята и серебрянная пуля

Этой ночью было прохладней, чем вчера, и Аой ежилась в тонкой куртке, уже злясь на их бестолковую охоту. Они не дрались и не учились выслеживать, только наблюдали за тем, как Саотоме выдумывает очередную дурацкую ловушку.

— И что это? — Изума принюхался к тому, что Саотоме достал из сумки, и поморщился.

— Кошачья мята из Демонии! — Саотоме едва ли не светился. — Против этого они бессильны! Ни один Нэкомата не устоит!

— А не привлечет ли она еще какую нечисть? — воспоминания о яме, в которую попались с утра грибники, были все еще свежи.

— Вы что, не доверяете своему учителю, говна куски? Сейчас все сами увидите, — Саотоме натужился, откручивая пристывшую крышку с пузырька. — Как хорошо закрутил, зараза.

— Вы бы поосторожнее с этим, учитель, — Изума сделал шаг назад и как раз вовремя.

Крышка поддалась, рука Саотоме дернулась, и он весь оказался обсыпан демонической кошачьей мятой.

— Упс.

— Она ж не действует на людей, да? — Аой принюхалась и оглушительно чихнула. Саотоме и Изума вторили ей.

— Нет, — Саотоме шмыгнул носом. — Но теперь, кажись, будем ловить этих прощелыг на живца. Так даже лучше!

Он щедро посыпал мятой себе на голову и за шиворот и обернулся к Изуме:

— Воняю, демона кусок?

— Еще как! — Изума зажимал нос, пуская слезы из глаз. — Смердите на весь лес! Я бы скорее сбежал от вас подальше, чем решил приблизится к источнику запаха.

— А для Нэкомата я буду пахнуть как котлетка! Вперед! В лес!

***

Сегодня Ога ощущал, что делит тело с кошачьим сознанием на двоих. От этого становилось чуть легче, а с другой стороны — с чего бы это? Уж не начались ли какие необратимые изменения, на которые так плевал Тоджо?

Он бесцельно бегал по лесу: движение помогало думать человеку и успокаивало зверя. Бесопуз, крепко держащий его за гриву, дрых без зазрения совести. Ога таскал в пасти сумку с его молоком, чтобы маленький владыка, не дай демон, не оголодал и не поднял рев. Вчера ему пришлось ограбить автомат на улице, сегодня Ога запас бутылочки загодя, спрятав в комнате, чтобы Хильда не заметила. И ушел из дома вместе с ними.

Ога старался держаться подальше от поляны, где его мог поджидать Тоджо. В любой другой день он был бы только «за» смахнуться с другим силачом Чертокамня, но не сегодня. Настрой был не тот. Он бы смахнулся с тем, кто сделал это с ними, да знать бы кто! Будь Ога поумнее, может, и докумекал, но он никогда не отличался сообразительностью.

Из них Фуруичи один был умником. Ога понял, что нереально ступил, когда решил ничего не рассказывать другу. Глядишь, он бы сообразил что-нибудь, и Ога уже не бегал бы в кошачьей шкуре по лесу.

«Раз уж решил, так надо идти!» — Ога развернулся и потрусил в обратную сторону.

И в этот момент он почуял ЭТО.

«Шо за дикая вонь?» — он оглушительно чихнул, а кот наоборот радостно мурлыкнул. — «Эй-эй, ты чего творишь? Ты куда прешься, скотина?!»

Кот шагнул направо, Ога налево, они запутались в своих лапах и чуть ли не ткнулись мордой в землю. Спорить с самим собой было тем еще издевательством.

— МУРРР!!! — противный звук против воли Оги издала его кошачья пасть.

«Фу, гадкий кошак! Стой!» — он всеми силами удерживался в сознании, останавливая готовую шагнуть в сторону адской вони лапу.

— МЯУ!!! МУРРР!!! — громкий мявк наверняка слышал весь лес.

Мысленно Ога вопил, но его вопли оставались только в кошачьей голове.

«Не смей идти валяться в какой-то тухлятине! Фу! Я сейчас блевану! Какая дрянь!»

— Му-р… м… — кот попытался замяукать, но все-таки блеванул, откашливая полупереваренный ужин и комок шерсти.

От вони у Оги кружилась голова, а кот дрожал от предвкушения.

— Ка-бу? — от всей этой кутерьмы Бесопуз проснулся и поднял голову, а потом тоже оглушительно чихнул.

«Вот! И у Бесопуза на эту дрянь аллергия! Тпру! Стой гад!»

Но вонь становилась сильнее, и кот рванулся вперед на поиск источника благоуханий.

Бесенок возил лицом по шерсти, пытаясь спрятаться от противного запаха и чихая, и Ога чуял, что тот того гляди разревется, если они так и продолжат движение вперед.

— Бууу… Ка-Бу!!!

«Не плачь, Бесопуз. Мы сейчас пойдем домой! Сраный кошак!»

Кот застыл, но зверь придавил сознание Оги лапой и снова рванул вперед. Запах становился все сильнее, послышались шорох и шаги, кто-то насвистывал незамысловатую мелодию, и в нос Оги ударил запах не только мерзкой дряни, но еще и сигарет.

Он замер в кустах, всматриваясь в того, кто так безжалостно вонял на весь лес.

«Саотоме!!!» — Ога не был уверен, рад он встрече с учителем-говнюком или пора переживать.

Его сомнения длились недолго. Кот издал громкий:

— МУРР-МАУ!!!

И Саотоме обернулся, улыбаясь и поднимая револьвер.

— Кис-кис-кис, иди сюда.

«Беги, скотина!!!»

На этот раз кот и Ога были едины в своем решении. Какой бы тупой скотиной не был кошак, захвативший разум Оги, он тоже понимал, что такое револьвер, и что даже вкусно пахнущий для него кусок дерьма Саотоме с этой штукой не поиграть в «нету-нету-есть!» решил.

Он развернулся и рванул прочь в темноту леса. Выстрел просвистел над ухом, и Ога внутренне окаменел от страха: вдруг говнюк попал в Бесопуза?

Но на спине снова чихнули, и Ога выдохнул, на несколько секунд теряя контроль. Кошак запнулся о собственные лапы, и они едва не перекувырнулись.

«Беги вперед реще!»

Снова раздался выстрел.

— Не дайте ему уйти! — Саотоме кричал не то вслед Оге, не то кому-то еще.

«Говнюк, я тебе это припомню! Хватит стрелять по своим ученикам, баран!»

Ога завилял между деревьев и кустов зигзагом, уворачиваясь от пуль и пытаясь оторваться от погони.

— Я вижу его! — чей-то знакомый голос раздался сбоку, и Ога обернулся.

На дереве в засаде сидел очкастый демонический говнюк — тот, что был главным среди Святочертокаменских паладинов.

«Эй, а ты тут какого хрена забыл, олень?»

В глазах Изумы не было ни капли узнавания, ведь в сумерках хорошо видел один только Ога в кошачьем теле. Одной рукой Изума зажимал нос, а другой — навел на него револьвер.

«И этот туда же!»

Ога рванулся прочь, но кажется был недостаточно быстрым на этот раз. Бок обожгло болью, кот взвизгнул на весь лес и дал стрекоча через поляну. Еще две пули просвистели рядом прежде, чем до слуха Оги донесся крик Куниеды:

— Нет! Стойте! Не стреляйте!

Выстрелы прекратились, но Ога уже был далеко, удирая сквозь чащу. Бок горел от боли, по шкуре текла горячая кровь. Бесопуз, напуганный выстрелами и все еще чихающий от запаха, которым Саотоме приманил кошака, все-таки разревелся, в довесок шарахая Огу молниями. Испуганный раненый кот от воплей бесенка совсем потерял ориентир, и они с разбегу слетели с обрыва в реку. Он тщетно пытался схватиться за съезжающий грунт, лапы и когти оскальзывались на траве и земле, Бесопуз продолжал верещать, пока оба они не оказались в холодной воде.

«Кретин, выплывай скорее! Бесопуза заморозишь!»

Ога вынырнул, чувствуя, что возвращает контроль над звериным телом. Промокший, всхлипывающий Бесопуз забрался ему на голову, дрожа от холода и готовый вот-вот снова зареветь. Ога подплыл к берегу так быстро, как смог, выпрыгивая из воды и яростно отряхиваясь.

Каждое движение приносила адскую боль. В боку горело огнем. На коже засветились линии метки Зевула, потянулись к ране, чтобы залечить.

— Искупались немного, не реви, — Ога с трудом заставил свою пасть говорить, стаскивая бесенка со своей головы и прижимая к груди.

Шерсть была мокрой, но он не успел промерзнуть до костей. Надо было двигаться, иначе замерзнет точно.

Сегодняшняя ночь была безлунной. Небо затянули серые тучи и дул противный промозглый ветер. Как некстати-то, а!

Одной рукой придерживая Бесопуза, Ога рванул вверх по течению, ловко перескакивая с валуна на валун, огибая кусты и деревья. Работающие мышцы не давали замерзнуть, но рана в боку и не думала заживать. Он обернулся в какой-то момент, чтобы проверить: кровь перестала течь, но дырка от пули не заживала, внутри болело от каждого движения, особенно, когда он поворачивался.

«Что за дрянь ты в меня всадил, олень?»

У Изумы был такой же револьвер, что и у Саотоме. Так вот куда исчез препод и Аой с одним из паладинов. Видать, после того, как Ога влез в магазин и попал на радары полиции, Саотоме взялся за дело. Выследить и пристрелить оборотня. Не зря Ога думал держаться от говнюка подальше — в том, что добрый учитель пристрелит и его и маленького бесенка при случае сомневаться теперь не приходилось.

Нужно было убежать от них как можно дальше и быстрее, чтобы случайно не наткнуться в лесу. Кто знает, кто еще пришел помочь Саотоме отловить оборотня.

***

— Ты чего, Куниеда? — Изума поднялся на ноги.

Он потерял свой револьвер в высокой траве, когда сверзился с дерева. Аой, тяжело дыша, всматривалась в густую тьму леса, где скрылся кот.

— Вы что, упустили его, лошки позорные? — Саотоме был разочарован.

Он открыл обойму револьвера — осталось три пули, но три других не достигли цели.

— Я в него попал! Если бы Куниеда не закричала, я бы прострелил ему лапу и он бы не смог далеко убежать.

Куниеда убрала деревянный меч в ножны и шагнула в кусты, обшаривая заросли.

— М? — Саотоме подошел ближе. — Что случилось, Куниеда? Увидела чего?

Она, наконец, нашла, что искала, поднимая за веревочку тканный мешок и доставая из него содержимое.

— Это что, бутылка молока? — Изума поправил очки, забыл, что не зря держал пальцы на переносице, и поморщился, случайно вдохнув вонь демонической мяты.

— Вот же ж срань, — Саотоме покачал головой, устало утирая лоб и закатывая глаза.

— Я увидела ребенка у него на спине, — Аой встревоженно смотрела в лес.

— Ога, гребаный сопляк, ни одна заварушка теперь без тебя и твоего бесенка не про…

Саотоме не успел договорить, потому что был сбит с ног чем-то огромным и меховым.

Аой завопила от страха, шарахаясь в сторону, Изума споткнулся о корень и упал в кусты. Саотоме выронил свой револьвер, рыча от досады и пытаясь сбросить здоровую кошару с себя, отчаянно уворачиваясь от слюнявой довольно урчащей пасти.

— ЗЕЕУН! — огромный рыжий кот со всей кошачьей любовью облизнул его лицо длинным шершавым языком.

— Че? Постойте-ка… Тора, ты, что ли? — голос Саотоме глухо звучал из-под туши кошака, обтирающегося мордой о его лицо и облизывающего его волосы.

— МЯУ!!! — Тоджо приподнялся на передних лапах, вставая на груди Саотоме и довольно улыбнулся кошачьей пастью.

— Охренеть, вот два говнюка! — Саотое засмеялся и почесал кота за ухом, за что получил еще один довольный лизь в лицо.

— Учитель, вы в порядке? — Изума держал наготове случайно найденный в траве револьвер, Аой схватила его за руку. — Что, и в него не стрелять?

— Это же Тоджо!

— МЯУ!!! — Тоджо довольно мяукнул и грузно повалился на спину, придавливая своей тушей Саотоме и втирая его в землю.

— Пффммгм, тяжеленный, сучара! — Саотоме пыхтел под счастливо обтирающимся об него котом. — Слезь с меня, говна кусок.

— МУРРР!!!

Макушка кота с особо яростным рвением обтерлась о колючий подбородок Саотоме, оставляя на нем рыжие шерстинки.

— Кажется, этот Нэкомата не собирается есть людей, — заключил Изума и опустил руку с револьвером.

Под довольное мурлыканье Тоджо Саотоме кое-как выбрался из-под его туши. Тоджо разлегся у него на коленях, предлагая чесать себя за ухом.

— Почему все проблемы только от вас двоих? — Аой устало опустила плечи.

Первая дождевая капля попала ей на макушку.

— И где теперь искать Огу? — Изума вопросительно посмотрел на учителя, гладящего большого довольного кота.

Саотоме лишь недовольно рыкнул.

***

Только полчаса спустя Ога сообразил, что потерял где-то сумку с молоком. Он даже вспомнить не мог, когда выпустил ее из пасти и где посеял. Не то, когда учуял вонючего Саотоме, не то, когда удирал прочь от пуль. Да и не важно теперь.

Бесопуз пока был сыт, но надолго ли его хватит?

Ога понятия не имел, куда идти. Он остановился ненадолго передохнуть, усевшись под большим деревом. Начался дождь. В лесу еще было сухо, но если разразится ливень — он снова вымокнет, а ведь шерсть на ветру и от пробежки только высохла.

— Ка-бу? — Бесопуз поднял голову, глядя на него снизу вверх, и Ога перехватил его поудобнее.

— В горах есть пещеры. Остановимся там до утра.

«А утром околеем!!! Вот я олень! Ведь ни одежды, ни спичек с собой!»

Они ушли от города и последних лесничих домиков довольно далеко. В такую глушь забирались только охотники да искатели приключений на свой зад, вроде Оги.

Позади в чаще послышался тихий треск веток, и Ога насторожился. Шерсть на загривке сама собой стала дыбом. Он убрал руку, оставляя бесенка болтаться на груди самому, и встал на дыбы.

«Да полно тебе ершиться, Ога. Я не враг, » — голос в голове раздался так внезапно, что Ога подскочил от неожиданности.

«Т-т-ты кто? Ты в моей голове?!» — он присматривался к темной чаще, но тот, кто заговорил с ним, соскочил с высоких веток, плавно и бесшумно приземляясь перед ним.

Огромная и гибкая пятнистая кошка. Ее лицо совсем превратилось в звериное, в нем едва-едва угадывались человеческие черты. Она была оборотнем, таким же как Ога и Тоджо, можно было не сомневаться.

«Я такая же как ты. Смотрю, охотники ранили тебя. Негодяи. Они которую ночь бродят тут. Идем, я отведу тебя в безопасное место, » — кошка слегка кивнула головой в сторону чащи, приглашая.

Стоило ли соглашаться? От Саотоме можно было получить пулю в зад, а чего ждать от других оборотней? Или кто там они были?

«Мы Нэкомата. Демонические коты. Меня зовут Юко*. Я живу в пещерах здесь недалеко… Собирается гроза. Если не хочешь замерзнуть и умереть от ран — иди за мной. Третий раз предлагать не буду.»

Она развернулась, длинный пушистый хвост мазнул Огу по лицу, и кошка неторопливо двинулась в чащу, грациозно переступая лапами. Ога остался стоять истуканом на месте.

— Ка-бу? — Бесопуз вопросительно посмотрел на него, потом на кошку.

Он был так же озадачен.

На нос Оге капнула большая холодная капля. Бок болел. От потерянной крови и ночного купания он чувствовал внутреннюю дрожь и начинающую накатывать слабость. Может, этой Юко и не стоило доверять полностью, но если они останутся тут, то точно ласты склеят.

— Пошли? — он посмотрел вопросительно на Беспоуза, и тот утвердительно кивнул.

По пути Оге попались кусты боярышника, и он откусил большую ветку с ягодами, чтобы в пещерах надергать Бесопузу скудного перекуса. С веткой идти было не слишком удобно, но он упрямо пер через заросли под удивленным взглядом Нэкоматы.

Пещера было не особенно глубокой — сухой грот в скале, спрятанный за кустарником. Здесь не капало и не дуло, а пол был выстлан соломой.

Ога улегся у входа, вытягивая наконец уставшие лапы и опуская ветку с ягодами на пол. Без лунного света было совсем темно. Даже Ога с трудом видел лишь очертания стен и большой кошки. Бесопуз недовольно сопел и возился у его груди.

— И что же, ты тут живешь, что ли? — Ога осмотрел самую что ни на есть животную нору, в которой кроме соломы ничего не было: ни кострища, ни запасов еды или воды.

«Смотрю, ты еще сохранил способность говорить. Любопытно.»

— А ты нет? Как давно тебя обратили в кошку? — он принялся обдирать ягоды с ветки, пихая в руки Бесопузу — сам разберется, что с ними делать.

Послышалось довольно жевание.

Кошка, лежащая у другой стены, облизнулась.

«Я всегда была такой, » — она чуть склонила голову, рассматривая Огу. — «Как твоя рана? Что за узоры на твоей коже?»

— А, это? — Ога опустил взгляд на свое тело. В темноте узоры метки слегка светились, особенно на боку, пытаясь безуспешно исцелить его ранение. — Я вроде родитель Владыки Тьмы.

«Вот как?» — кошка снова облизнулась, и он кинул ей горсть ягод.

— Больше не дам, иначе Бесопуз разревется и спалит тут все.

«Я еще в прошлый раз поняла, что он необычный ребенок. Такая сильная вкусная демоническая аура…»

— Да, наверное.

На улице буря разошлась не на шутку. Ветер гнул деревья, дождь с шумом хлестал по листьям, кажется, слышался даже гром.

«Ты не можешь заживить раны из-за волшебной пули, » — Юко бесшумно подошла ближе, опуская морду к животу Оги и обнюхивая его рану.

— Волшебной?

«Охотник нанес на нее руны заклятья, нужно ее достать. Я тебе помогу, » — она занесла когтистую лапу над боком Оги, и тот задергался.

— Эй-эй, погоди! Собралась когтями выковыривать? Спятила, женщина? Я от боли рехнусь! И так болит что пиздец!

Послышался хриплый мяукающий смех, больше напоминающий кашель.

«Я просто вытяну ее магической силой, не бойся, » — Юко прижала ладонь к его ране, и Ога едва сдержал вопль боли.

Когтистые пальцы сгребли солому в пучки, зубы сжались, его выгнуло от огня, разлившегося по животу. Нэкомата отошла в сторону, давая ему место. Рядом испуганно запищал Бесопуз. А Ога ощутил уже знакомую боль превращения. Мышцы и суставы начало выкручивать. Он потерял опору, заваливаясь на пол и удерживая себя от того, чтобы не дергаться слишком сильно и не напугать бесенка: только электрошока ему не хватало.

Какого рожна случилось?! Она обещала достать пулю! А теперь в животе у Оги словно не одна пуля, а десять! И он неумолимо превращается в человека!

Пара минут ужасных мучений, и он остался без шерсти, регенерации и сумеречного зрения, валяясь бесполезным куском замерзающего мяса на соломе. Боль стала острее так же как в прошлый раз с ранами нанесенными Тоджо. В теле кота-оборотня они ощущались не так сильно, как в человеческом. На это раз Ога не сдержался, вопя от боли, прижимая руки к животу.

— Ка-Бу! — Бесопуз без толку хватал его за плечи и руки.

От боли прошиб пот, тут же стало еще холоднее.

— Ты что натворила, стерва?!

Ответа не последовало. Конечно, ведь ее голос, наверняка, мог слышать только другой оборотень. Ога попытался вспомнить, что последнее она сказала.

«…вкусная демоническая аура… вкусная… в прошлый раз…»

«Да она ведь о Бесопузе! Решила сожрать его?!»

Ога собрал силы в кулак и с трудом выпрямился, напрягая глаза до боли. Сгреб трясущейся рукой в охапку мальца и посадил себе за спину, держась лицом к тому углу, где сидела Юко.

— Бесопуз, метка Зевула.

— Дя, — Бесопуз поделился с ним силой.

Светящееся заклятье разогнало красным пламенем мрак пещеры, заставляя глаза Оги слезиться от боли и неприятного света. Он едва успел увернуться, увидев, как летят в его сторону горящие зеленым глаза. Кошка врезалась лапами в стену и отскочила прочь, а Ога рванулся наружу, бросая взрывную метку назад.

Послышался разъяренный кошачий рык.

Ему нужно было пространство…

И желательно что-нибудь от боли.

Шатаясь и с трудом удерживаясь на ногах он отбежал чуть дальше от пещеры. Дождь хлестал по голове и плечам, холодя кожу. Ога не был уверен — качаются ли так сильно кусты или качает его самого. Он занял боевую стойку, сжимая кулаки. Не имеет права продуть…

Никто не защитит Бесопуза здесь, кроме него. А он не позволит какой-то блохастой бродячей скотине сожрать мальца! Что за позорище!

— Ну, давай, киса, выходи! Я тебе вломлю по первое число!

Метка расползлась по его коже, глаза загорелись красным, Бесопуз зарычал, показывая, что готов жахнуть вместе с родителем.

Нэкомата, опьяненная желанием сожрать демонического ребенка, рванулась вперед и тут же напоролась на Огин кулак. Отброшенная в мокрые кусты, она с легкостью вскочила и снова сделала выпад. Более быстрая и гибкая, едва видимая в темноте, она заставляла Огу крутиться на месте, отбивая ее молниеносные атаки со всех сторон.

«Если и дальше так пойдет, я упаду без сил… Чтоб тебя, тварь!»

Он сосредоточился на том, чтобы накопить в одном ударе всю силу, которую мог дать ему Бесопуз, начинающий мерзнуть под дождем и терять терпение. По правому плечу Оги текла горячая кровь — Нэкомата задела его когтями, разорвав мышцы. Придется бить левой рукой, без метки. Ему еще не приходилось наносить Взрывзевул левой, но все бывает в первый раз.

Нэкомата сделал выпад, и Ога с рычанием ответил. От оглушительного взрыва с треском сломались ближайшие деревья, а кошка-оборотень рухнула замертво под ноги Оги.

Ога тяжело дышал. С взрывзевулом ушли все оставшиеся силы.

— Ка-Буу, — Бесопуз взволнованно пищал над ухом, дергая его за волосы.

— Не дрейфь, — Ога с трудом поднял раненую руку и положил Бесопузу на мокрую макушку. — Я бы не дал тебя сожрать.

С трудом переставляя ноги в высокой мокрой траве Ога добрался до сухой пещеры.

«Походу, здесь я и сдохну… Бесславный конец родителя черного властелина. Не зря Аленделон так не любил кошек!»

Ога рухнул на солому, сворачиваясь клубком вокруг пищащего бесенка и заставляя его спрятаться под своей рукой.

— Отдохну пять сек и домой. Не пищи…

Когда он смог открыть глаза в следующий раз, мир вокруг скакал и трясся, в рот лезла вонючая рыжая шерсть и мокрые ветки стегали Огу по лицу.

— Чтзанахрен…

— Дя!!! — ответом ему был довольный писк Бесопуза откуда-то снизу.

Ога понял, что болтается на чьей-то мохнатой большой и горячей спине, а Бесопуз явно висит где-то внизу.

Тоджо повернул голову, и Ога увидел край его самодовольной клыкастой улыбки. Говорить он не мог — держал за шкирку бесенка, радостно болтающегося в его пасти.

— Я сам могу идти, скотина… отпусти меня, — но вопреки собственным словам Ога только посильнее вцепился в шкуру оборотня, чтобы не свалиться на каком-нибудь особенно большом прыжке.

Что-то ему подсказывало, что Тоджо уже уронил его пару-тройку раз, пока тащил через лес.

Дождь кончился, но с деревьев капало, все кусты и трава были мокрыми — так что Тоджо вонял мокрой шерстью, а у Оги заледенели руки, ноги и спина.

От каждого движения болело внутри, и Ога ощущал противную тошноту. Но прежде, чем он успел решить, стоит ли предупредить Тоджо или нарочно наблевать ему на гриву, оборотень замедлил ход и остановился.

— Ога!

Он поднял голову прежде, чем Тоджо скинул его на землю. К ним бежала Куниеда, Саотоме выскочил из домика лесничего.

— Дерьма кусок, сединушки решил прибавить своему учителю.

Его бесцеремонно подхватили на руки и насильно утащили в дом. Аой бежала позади, неся в руках Бесопуза. Тоджо тоже присоединился к их компании, подозрительно самодовольно обтираясь о ноги проклятого учителя.

— Это вы меня подстрелили, уроды! Больно, етить! — Ога скривился, хватаясь за живот, когда его опустили наконец на кровать.

В доме было натоплено, и Куниеда тут же накрыла его одеялом: ну, хоть кто-то озаботился его здоровьем.

Бесопуз тянул к нему руки, но Аой достала потерянный Огой мешок с молоком и протянула ему бутылочку. Бесенок тут же нашел занятие поважнее стонущего родителя.

— Если бы ты не скакал как олень, я бы попал тебе в ногу, и ты бы не убежал так далеко. Так что, строго говоря, ты сам виноват, — Изума поправил очки, он выглядел как человек, который ни капельки не раскаивается в том, что подстрелил своего одноклассника в живот.

— Ога, — Тоджо встал большими кошачьими лапами на край постели, возвышаясь над Огой. — Эта кошачья бабенка хотела Бесопуза сожрать.

— Да…

— А помнишь, мы тренились в том месяце на поляне? — Тоджо помотал головой, разбрызгивая капли воды со своей гривы. — Это она увела Бесопуза в лес. Думала, заманить его к реке и перекусить. А ты его нашел. Вот она и обратила нас, чтобы отомстить.

— Вот стерва, — Ога стиснул зубы.

— Лежи спокойно. А ты пшел отсюда, котяра, сейчас раздавишь его, — Саотоме согнал Тоджо с кровати, сам садясь на край и откидывая одеяло в сторону, чтобы осмотреть рану Оги. — Пуля должна была расколоться на две части у тебя внутри и обратить тебя в человека, но из-за заклятья осталась целой. Эта Нэкомата ее разломила, так что звиняй, у тебя теперь с десяток осколков в животе.

— Хера извинения! Козел! Я щас кони двину тут! Сделай что-нибудь! — Ога, честно говоря, не ожидал, что запаникует так сильно, но услышав про десяток осколков в животе кто бы ни запаниковал!

— Да не парься, я уже вызвал скорую, — Саотоме рассмеялся, похлопывая его по плечу.

— Уроды… С вами только сдохнуть…

Сытый Бесопуз запищал на руках Аой, и она опустила его на кровать к Оге. Бесенок бодро прополз по краю и уселся рядом с Саотоме, улыбаясь Оге и протягивая к нему руки. Саотоме потрепал мальца по макушке:

— С твоим батей все будет в порядке, не серчай. Всякая херня случается.

Он встал, чтобы заняться Тоджо, довольно разлегшимся у камина. При виде учителя, огромный кот тут же поднялся, начиная урчать и обтираться об его… плечи — как ни крути, в холке Тоджо был почти под два метра.

— Учитель, а угостите еще меня этой классной штукой из пакетика!

— Ага, щас угощу тебя кое-чем, чтоб у тебя мозги на место встали, Тора. Идем на терраску, нечего девочке смотреть, как тебе кости будет выкручивать, говна кусок.

— Раз охот закончена, то я, пожалуй, пойду, — Изума ушел прежде, чем кто-либо успел с ним попрощаться, если кто-то вообще собирался.

Красная Аой стояла у постели.

— Спасибо, что ли… — Ога бросил на нее усталый взгляд, — что не дала меня подстрелить еще раз в задницу. С этих уродов сталось бы. Еще бы ржали потом.

— Да не за что. Это все Вельзи. Увидела его и догадалась, — Аой улыбнулась довольно гулящему Бесопузу.

— Если бы не его сила, я бы там сдох… — Ога призадумался. — Хотя, если бы не его сила, я бы туда и не попал. Все ты виноват, Бесопуз! Доведешь своего папку до инсульта, кто тогда будет ради тебя махаться, а? — он сурово уставился на бесенка.

Бесопуз улыбнулся, забрался под одеяло и подполз к Оге, высунул голову, врезав макушкой ему по подбородку.

— Я помираю, а он решил лечь поспать! — Ога страдальчески прижал довольного бесенка к себе, с облегчением думая, о том, что все закончилось хорошо. — Еще чуть-чуть, и меня бы ждала смерть от меча Хильды.

— Эм… забыла сказать, — Аой нервно заковыряла пояс на своих штанах. — Вообще-то Саотоме вызвал Хильду и докторов из Демонии. Ну, в скорой бы тебя и Бесопуза разделили, да и раны твои необычные.

Ога взялся за конец одеяла и накрылся с головой.

— Мне пиздец.


	5. Эпилог. Вам что, жалко, Зен?

— Слышь, Ога, ты че творишь? — Фуруичи и остальные пялились на него, как на больного, когда он зашел в класс, таща Бесопуза за шкирку в зубах.

Довольный бесенок радостно гулил, Ога был мрачнее тучи. Он опустил мальца за парту и с трудом размял затекшие челюсти.

— Его Величеству понравилось, когда его носят за шкирку! Он устроил с утра истерику и согласился идти в школу только так! Я нес его всю дорогу. У меня болят все зубы!

Фуруичи смотрел на него с сочувствием.

— Хотя бы он вылизывать себя не просит.

От Огиного взгляда температура воздуха в классе упала на десяток градусов, и Фуруичи решил закончить со своими предположениями. Он вообще мало что узнал от Оги о его кошачьих приключениях и, наверное, лучше так тому и быть.

— Что-то учитель Саотоме опять задерживается. Пойду-ка посмотрю, где он.

— Ага, давай. Я этому куску учителя еще припомню все свои страдания, нах!

Фуруичи поспешно вышел из класса, размышляя о том, что уровень дурдома в его окружении снова вырос.

Из учительской раздавались знакомые голоса. Зычный голос Саотоме и…

— Что это? Тоджо, что ли? Че они там делают?

Фуруичи приоткрыл дверь и застыл. Препод сидел на полу среди рассыпанных тетрадей, Тоджо с довольной рожей обнимал его за колени, растянувшись на полу.

— Ну, почешите еще за ушком, Зен, вам что, жалко?

— Боюсь, нас могут не так понять, дерьма кусок. Уже вся учительская пялится на тебя, сопляк.

— Ну, вам жалко, что ли? Ну, почешите! А еще кошачья мята у вас есть? А мышка-пищалка? Кисточка? — Тоджо упорно обтирался затылком о щетину препода, словно довольный кот.

— В чем ж я так напортачил с заклинанием-то, а?.. Когда ж тебя отпустит, кошак проклятый…

Одной рукой почесывая Тоджо за ухом, другой Саотоме чесал в собственном затылке.

Фуруичи прикрыл дверь.

Пожалуй, лучше он потусит с Огой. Тот был верхом адекватности по сравнению с этими двумя.


End file.
